Advent's Calendar 2015 - Elixir for Christmas
by Teddylonglong
Summary: Hogwarts has her own plans for the three heirs of her founders. Completely AU, partly OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Elixir for Christmas - My Advent's Calendar story 2015**  
 **by Healer Pomfrey**

 _All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
_ _I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes._

 **An Advent's Calendar story with small, daily updates! COMPLETELY AU! Partly OOC.**

 **It is my story, and I intend to write it the way I want it.  
** **If you don't like it, go and find something else to read or write your own story to your liking!**

* * *

 **1 December (1986)**

Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry was not only old, but also magically powerful and extremely knowledgeable due to her more than one thousand years of experience.

Most of the time, she merely observed what was happening within her walls, however, from time to time she saw fit to interfere as much as expelling an unfit headmaster out of her walls or giving advice to those who needed it.

Her first priority was, however, to assist her founders and their descendants. _'They're my children,'_ she always thought to herself, feeling proud that many of her children had achieved marvellous things during their lives. She knew exactly who were the heirs of her founders and what they were doing, even at a time when they were residing somewhere outside her walls.

On this first of December, 1986, she felt that she had to interfere for the first time in several hundred years. She had three children, each of them living with some kind of problem, knowingly or unconsciously, which she could remedy by making the three interact with each other. _'They are destined to work together, and they will save the magical world of the next generation,'_ she thought, feeling very proud of her children.

メリークリスマス

Six-year-old Harry Potter was an unhappy child. He stayed in the house of his relatives, in the cupboard under the stairs. He had a cousin who was of the same age as himself, however, there was no friendship between the two six-year-olds. On the contrary, Dudley called him a freak and despised him - just because his parents did. Harry had no friends, not because he did not like the other children, but because everyone was afraid of Dudley, who was a bully.

On this first of December, 1986, Harry was lying on the shabby mattress in his cupboard reading an old gardening book, which he had found in the garbage a few days ago. He was thrilled at his new treasure and happily devoured every single word. Although he had never possessed a book of his own, he could read better than most of his classmates, at least the teacher had told his relatives as much. Unfortunately, this revelation had made his uncle very upset, and Harry had learned the hard way that it would not do good to be better at school than his cousin in any subject.

Now however, his ability helped him to understand what the gardening book was about, and Harry found it extremely interesting. He loved to get to know as much as possible about the plants, which he could see in the pictures. _'I must be the happiest boy in the world,'_ he thought, as he continued to read, for once not waiting for the weekend to be over as quickly as possible.

メリークリスマス

Severus Snape was sitting behind a mountain of parchments on his desk, which he had to grade.

 _'What a dunderhead,'_ he thought in annoyance, as he let his red quill play wildly over the parchment. _'What in the world was I thinking when I agreed to teach such idiots?'_ he questioned himself, as he cast the parchment onto the low pile with the finished ones and rose from his chair in determination.

 _'I'm much more efficient in the lab,'_ he thought, as he headed to his most treasured room and pulled out his silver cauldron, which he solely used for his research.

Just like dozens of potions masters before him, Severus was trying to find a cure for lycanthropy. _'Ridiculous,'_ he thought, as he gathered the ingredients, while his cauldron was heating up. _'Why do I even try?'_ he asked himself, only to provide the response for himself, _'In order to not go nuts in the company of dunderheads of students and meddling colleagues.'_

On this first of December, 1986, nothing seemed to go well for the potions master. Just when he was half through the brewing of the potion, for which he could not use any charm like the stasis charm, he was called to the hospital wing, where two of his sixth-year dunderheads had injured each other. His second attempt failed because the headmaster shouted for him through the fireplace, sounding much too energetic for his liking, and when he was beginning to brew the potion for the third time, his thoughts went back to the sole true love of his life, Lily Evans, causing him to absentmindedly stir into the wrong direction.

 _'Ah, today just nothing works,'_ he thought in annoyance, as he decided to leave his the solace of his quarters and head for a long walk through the Forbidden forest that looked very much inviting in the deep snow.

メリークリスマス

Nicholas Flamel was sitting in the living room of Flamel Manor together with his wife Perenelle. They were enjoying tea and scones, which their house-elves had provided, and stared into the snow that was piling up in the garden right before their window.

"Soon, it will be Christmas again," Perenelle spoke up, sighing.

"I know," Nicholas replied in a soothing voice, understanding without further words what his wife's remark implemented.

Every year before Christmas, Perenelle became extremely sentimental, thinking about her children and grand children, who had all passed away hundreds of years ago, leaving them completely without a heir.

In fact, Nicholas, who was a world famous alchemist, was the inventor of the Philosopher's stone and along with it of the Elixir of Life. Once a month, he and Perenelle had been drinking the elixir, however, they had not shared it with their children - something that they both regretted more and more as the time passed.

 _'Perhaps we could adopt a child,'_ Nicholas thought, however, dared not voice his idea to his wife. _'I'd prefer our line to not die out,'_ he thought, knowing that they were probably too old to have more children of their own.

He pulled two small phials out of his robe pocket, filled with a light red liquid, handing one to his wife.

On this first of December, 1986, however, Perenelle let out a long sigh. "Nicholas, do we really still want to take it?" she doubted for the first time ever, unobtrusively wiping a tear from her cheek.

Nicholas remained pensive for a moment, before he replied, "Yes my dear, we still need to take it. I don't know why. I think it's some kind of foreboding, but yes, let's take it." With that he uncorked his phial and gulped down the cool liquid like he did every other Saturday.

メリークリスマス

Hogwarts sighed upon pondering the situation of her three children. _'I need help,'_ she thought, knowing that she was unable to take action beyond her boundaries.

"Lisa," she called a house-elf. Lisa had been the Potters' elf but had come to work at Hogwarts, when Dumbledore placed little Harry with his atrocious Muggle relatives.

Lisa appeared in the chamber of the founders' quarters, where Hogwarts was able to speak aloud to everyone assembled in the room. The founders had named it _'The Parlour.'_ The small elf looked around, surprise clearly written in her face.

"Hello Lisa, I'm Hogwarts," the castle said to the small elf. "Don't be afraid. I've called you here, because I have an important job for you."

"Lisa is here, Mistress Hogwarts," Lisa replied in a small voice.

"Very well Lisa, I wish to bond you to myself, so that you will only listen to myself and not to the headmaster, because I wish you to be here for little Harry Potter. Does this meet your interests?"

"Of course Mistress Hogwarts, I'd love to work for you and little Master Harry," Lisa replied with a huge smile on her face that only intensified once Hogwarts had performed the bonding.

"Very well Lisa, please come to see me for further instructions at seven o'clock tomorrow morning," Hogwarts instructed the elf, who eagerly nodded her head in agreement.

 _tbc tomorrow..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Elixir for Christmas - My Advent's Calendar story 2015**  
 **by Healer Pomfrey**

 _All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
_ _I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes._

 **COMPLETELY AU! Partly OOC.**

 **It is my story, and I intend to write it the way I want it.  
** **If you don't like it, go and find something else to read or write your own story to your liking!**

* * *

 **2 December (1986)**

Harry Potter woke up, when his aunt hammered against the door of his cupboard, ordering him to make breakfast. Sill yawning, he hurriedly made his way towards the kitchen.

However, he had just began to make toast, when a faint pop made him turn around in confusion, wondering, _'What was that for a strange sound?'_ His eyes widened upon seeing a creature of about his size and strange beyond imagination stand right behind him.

"Are you Harry Potter?" the creature asked in a soft voice, which somehow sounded familiar to Harry, however, he could not recall having seen the strange being before.

"Yes," he whispered, causing a broad smile to appear on the creature's face.

"I is Lisa, I was the Potters' elf until your parents died, but now I'm Hogwarts' elf. You must go with me. Hogwarts has ordered me to take you to her. She wants you," Harry was told, and, before he could ponder what Hogwarts was and how anyone could want him, the creature reached for his arm, and he felt a strange movement before the world around him turned black.

メリークリスマス

Hogwarts felt outright happy when Lisa popped the last of her children into the room.

"Thank you Lisa," she said, warmly, before she turned to her four visitors, who were looking at each other and their surroundings in clear surprise. "Good morning, Perenelle and Nicholas Flamel, Severus Snape and Harry Potter. I'm sorry for having Lisa bring you here without prior announcement. Please accept my apology for that."

While Harry stared around, wide-eyed, clearly wondering who was speaking, Severus slightly inclined his head, Perenelle stood close to her husband, smiling, and Nicholas enquired, "I don't mind being here, however, I believe that all of us would appreciate being introduced to you and to each other as well as to hear the reason for our presence in what seems to be one of Hogwarts' chambers."

"Yes my children, I promise that I'll explain everything to you," Hogwarts replied, gently. "First of all, I am Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and you are now in the Parlour of my founders' quarters, the only room where I'm able to speak with you aloud. Out of this room, you'll only be able to converse with me alone by putting your hand against my wall. As to the question why I called you here," she continued, realising that all three wizards along with the sole witch were listening with apparent interest, "it's because you're the heirs of my founders. While Severus is the descendant of Helga Hufflepuff and Salazar Slytherin, Nicholas and Harry are the descendants of Rowena Ravenclaw and Godric Gryffindor, and Perenelle belongs to the family through her bond with Nicholas."

Hogwarts gave the children some time to introduce themselves to each other, thinking in amusement, _'I really shouldn't call them children, considering that two of them are already about six hundred years old. Oh well, compared to my own age, they're still children though.'_

After a few minutes, she spoke up again. "Today, I've called you here to entrust you with a new task." Seeing that everyone looked at her wall in clear expectation, she continued, "Harry here, the youngest of my children at this time, is facing an extremely difficult future, considering the war that he was born into and lived to face it in his future. I wish my older children to help him."

"Of course Hogwarts, what can we do?" Perenelle was the first to enquire, making the old castle smile, contentedly.

"I wish for you, Perenelle, to raise Harry, and I want Nicholas and Severus to assist raising him and train him," Hogwarts explained. "I feel that he'll be once a great master of Alchemy and Potions, and this knowledge will help him in his fight against the evil, whom I won't accept as my child, even if he's also a descendant of Helga and Salazar."

Seeing everyone nod their agreement, she explained, "Harry must live here in the founders' quarters, and all of you have the choice if you move in with him or if you want me to make a connecting door from this room to your homes. However, I wish for Harry to stay here and live together with you."

"A connecting door to our living room please," Perenelle beat her husband to an answer.

"The same for me, please," Severus added, slightly inclining his head.

"Excuse me, Hogwarts, but why?" Harry asked, shyly, only to add, "Maybe there's some mistake. I don't deserve living in a castle. I'm only Harry, just Harry, an ungrateful freak and a burden to all the good people."

"No Harry, neither of this is true," Severus was the first to reply. "You're my best friend's son, and you're not a burden to anyone."

"Did anyone tell you about magic, little one?" Perenelle added, smiling at the child.

"I know that magic doesn't exist," Harry replied in a barely audible voice.

"Nonsense," Hogwarts corrected him. "Look at my walls. I'm a castle. I'm more than one thousand years old, and I've been built with nothing but magic and love. Magic exists, and it's wonderful."

"You're a wizard, Harry, and I'm sure you'll become a very powerful one before even reaching my age," Nicholas assured the boy, smiling.

 _'They're all very nice,'_ Harry thought and thanked everyone profusely. "I'd love to learn about magic," he then said, feeling absolutely thrilled. _'I hope it's not only a dream. It must be amazing to live in a castle full of magic together with so friendly people.'_

メリークリスマス

Instructed by Hogwarts, Harry and the three older people took a tour around the founders' quarters. In Harry's opinion, everything was beautifully decorated, even if the furniture looked much older than that of the Dursleys' house.

When they entered a smaller bedroom with only one bed in it, even if it was large, Severus suggested, "Why don't you take this room as your bedroom, Harry?"

Harry's eyes widened in surprise. "I'm allowed to have my own bedroom?" he asked, his voice laced with a combination of disbelief and excitement.

"Of course dear," Perenelle reassured him, before she greeted the witch who was overlooking the room from a portrait. "Excuse me, Madame, for invading your space. We'd like Harry to live in this room," she explained, pointing at the boy.

"Of course," the witch replied in a soft voice. "I'm Ceridwen Hufflepuff, the younger sister of Helga Hufflepuff. This was my old room, and I'm very happy to see it used again." Turning to the child, she added, "Hello Harry and welcome in my room, which is now yours."

"Thank you Mrs. Hufflepuff," Harry replied, smiling happily. _'I'm going to live in a castle,'_ he thought, incredulously. _'I must be the luckiest boy in the world.'_

"Just call me Ceridwen," the lady in the portrait instructed him in the same soft voice.

メリークリスマス

By the time they had finished exploring the founders' quarters and returned to the Parlour, Hogwarts had already made the connecting doors to Severus' quarters and to the Flamels' home and assured the adults that the doors were invisible for everyone but themselves.

While they enjoyed their breakfast which Lisa had served for them, Harry learned that Severus was the Potions professor at Hogwarts, whatever potions was, and that Nicholas was a famous alchemist. The adults agreed that Nicholas should take Harry with him to his lab every morning to teach him in the fine art of Alchemy, while Severus should be responsible for Harry after his last afternoon class and during the evenings. Perenelle would eventually teach the boy Herbology, as she was a mistress in the field. Other than that, she was going to look after Harry and with Lisa's help see to all his needs.

"Harry, there's one thing that you need to remember," Hogwarts informed him, when everyone finished eating and Severus was about to hurry to his first morning class. "The headmaster of Hogwarts must not see you. He is the one who wants you to live with your horrible relatives, but I don't care. I want you to have a happy life, and this is where you belong."

"Thank you Hogwarts. I'm so happy to be here," Harry replied, smiling, before he followed the Flamels through the connecting door to their home.

メリークリスマス

Several hours later, Severus strode through the connecting room into the founders' quarters, relieved upon noticing that Harry was already back from the Flamels. Reminding himself that the child was only six, he decided to give him a first easy Potions class.

To his surprise, Harry greeted him with a broad smile upon seeing him enter the room. "Hello Severus," he said in a soft voice.

"Hello Harry," Severus acknowledged the child. "Did you have a nice time at the Flamels?"

"It was the best day of my life," Harry, who was now dressed in dark blue trousers along with a green sweatshirt, on which a small dog was chasing a Snitch, replied in apparent enthusiasm. "Nicholas showed me his lab. It's amazing," he added, smiling.

"Very well then, I'd like to teach you a bit about potions," Severus said, carefully. "Are you interested, or are you too tired after such an exciting day?"

"No sir, I'm fine and I'd love to know about potions," Harry replied, eagerly, and the professor began to teach the boy about the various kinds of ingredients and the measures of preparing them to be used in potions. From time to time, he asked questions to assess if Harry had understood what he taught him, and Harry was able to completely surprise him.

 _'Considering that he's only six, he's brilliant,'_ Severus thought, as he sent the boy to bed later on. _'He's not only absolutely eager to learn, but he seems to be as adept at Potions as his mother was.'_ Somehow, Severus felt happy in Harry's company, and he had to admit to himself that he was glad to have the child at Hogwarts. Without doing anything specific to appease him, the green-eyed boy had somehow managed to wriggle his way into his heart.

メリークリスマス

 _'Maybe this is just what Perenelle and I needed,'_ Nicholas thought, when he let himself sink to bed that evening, while his wife stepped through the connecting door into Hogwarts to make sure that their new ward was sleeping peacefully. _'Raising such a cute child and support him to fulfil his destiny is a wonderful task,'_ he thought, having the impression as if his life had suddenly changed to a much more pleasant, worth living life.

 _tbc..._

 _Thank you very much for your kind comments on the previous chapter!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Elixir for Christmas - My Advent's Calendar story 2015**  
 **by Healer Pomfrey**

 _All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
_ _I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes._

 **COMPLETELY AU! Partly OOC.**

 **It is my story, and I intend to write it the way I want it.  
** **If you don't like it, go and find something else to read or write your own story to your liking!**

* * *

 **3 December (1987)**

Harry became quickly used to living at Hogwarts. Severus as well as the Flamels behaved like the parents that Harry never knew, and upon realising that Harry was interested in almost everything, they taught him whatever they deemed useful for the small boy.

He thoroughly enjoyed himself, especially when he was allowed to assist Severus in the potions lab or Nicholas in his alchemy lab.

"Alchemy is an ancient science of magic that mainly deals with the four basic elements as well as the transmutation of substances," Nicholas explained to the child, when he first led him into his lab. "It interferes with the science of Potions, Transfiguration as well as Herbology, for which my wife is the expert," he added, smiling about the eagerness with which Harry was listening.

For Harry, all that he learned from Nicholas, Perenelle and Severus was new and interesting beyond everything that he had ever heard before, even if he sometimes was not one hundred percent able to completely understand the adults' explanations. However, he immersed himself in the books which the older wizards gave him to read.

メリークリスマス

It was just about a year after Harry had first met Nicholas, Perenelle and Severus, when Nicholas led him into his lab, smiling as if there was something extraordinary waiting for Harry on this snowy December morning.

"Harry," the old wizard spoke up, smiling. "So far, we have explained many things to you and showed you how to do this and that, and you have already performed easy magic, wandlessly. However, all of us are very pleased with your performance and your progress, and we have decided to make you a wand, so that you'll be able to properly cast magic."

"Excuse me sir," Harry enquired in a small voice, "why exactly do I need a wand if I can do magic just by moving my hands?"

The old wizard smiled in understanding, before he explained, "Harry, you're very powerful. Usually, people aren't able to cast wandless magic as it's called. Now, if you become a student at Hogwarts in a little more than four years' time, do you want everyone to know that you can do wandless magic, hmm?"

"Oh no, I don't want that," Harry replied quickly, shaking his head in annoyance. _'I just want to be like everyone else,'_ he reassured himself.

"See?" Nicholas asked, apparently pleased with his answer. "That's why you need a wand." He remained quiet for a moment, before he continued, "Usually, when little witches and wizards turn eleven, they go to the wand maker, Mr. Ollivander, and buy a wand that fits her or him. However, I wish to make your wand myself, with your assistance if you'd like to help."

"Oh yes please," Harry blurted out, eagerly. "What do we need to do to make a wand?" he then asked in anticipation, thinking, _'How cool, I'm going to get my own wand like the adults.'_

Nicholas smirked at the boy's obvious enthusiasm. "The most difficult part is to determine the ingredients," he replied, pensively. "Usually, they say that the wand chooses the wizard, however, when making your own wand, you don't have a choice of wands, from which one would be able to pick you. Therefore, we need to consider which ingredients would match your character best."

"Oh, I understand," Harry replied, slowly, before an idea crossed his mind.

"Nicholas," he asked, hesitantly, "would it be possible to choose some part of Hogwarts as ingredient? You know it was Hogwarts who rescued me from the Dursleys, and I so love living at Hogwarts..." He shyly trailed off.

Nicholas gave him a surprised look, before he admitted that it would make sense to do so. "Harry," he said, thoughtfully, "since it's Saturday and Severus won't have classes today, why don't you go and invite him here for tea. We can discuss the matter of the ingredients with him. Maybe he has an idea." Seeing Harry's surprised look, he added, "Severus knows Hogwarts better than Perenelle and I do, as we haven't attended Hogwarts as children. We studied at a school in France, Beauxbatons."

"Oh all right," the seven-year-old replied in understanding and dashed away to fetch whom he had come to think of as his dad.

メリークリスマス

Ten minutes later, the adults were discussing the question of the ingredients.

"Well, I can imagine that lichens from Hogwarts' roof are the most powerful ingredient that you can find," Severus said, seemingly deep in thoughts. "Other than that I could suggest roots from the Whomping Willow."

"Oh, that sounds like a very powerful wand," Perenelle spoke up in clear amazement.

"Yes," her husband admitted. "I had imagined asking Fawkes for a feather, however, the wand doesn't have to have an animalistic ingredient, and lichens and a piece of root from the Whomping Willow will make an extremely potent wand, especially for Harry due to his strong connection to Hogwarts."

"Maybe even more so than the Elder wand," Severus agreed, smirking.

Harry smiled, happily, before a sudden thought crossed his mind. "Hogwarts won't mind if we take these ingredients from her, will she?" he asked in a small voice.

"No Harry, on the contrary," Severus reassured him. "She'll be very pleased to offer her ingredients for your wand."

"Now Harry, are you up to go and harvest the ingredients?" Nicholas suggested, causing Harry to cheer, happily.

"Excuse me Nicholas," Severus spoke up in clear confusion, making the old alchemist smirk.

"I made something for Harry," he explained, taking a silverish piece of cloth from a sideboard. "This is like an invisibility cloak, however, he doesn't have to throw it over himself and be careful to stay underneath. He can just wear it like a jumpsuit and easily open the zipper from the inside to get out."

Harry nodded in excitement. "Yes, it's cool," he informed Severus. "I've already tried it out this morning."

メリークリスマス

A little while later, Harry happily trotted over the Hogwarts grounds behind Severus as well as Nicholas and Perenelle, who were wearing similar invisibility suits to himself. Since he had arrived at Hogwarts, a year and a day ago, he had never been able to walk over the grounds let alone through the castle, since the headmaster was not supposed to see him, so Harry enjoyed this trip immensely. He observed in amazement how Severus pushed a button that made the tree stop moving, before Perenelle magically extracted a piece of its root.

メリークリスマス

During the rest of the weekend, Nicholas taught a very eager Harry how to make his own wand. Even knowing that Nicholas could have simply made the wand for him, the seven-year-old insisted on producing it himself, while Nicholas was only allowed to give him instructions or correct him if anything was not perfect.

On Sunday evening, the wand was finished and Harry exhausted.

Perenelle smiled, when her two boys finally came out of Nicholas' lab. "It's about time," she said, gently. "Now let's have dinner, and then Harry is going to bed."

Harry looked at his Granny Perenelle in disappointment. "May I not try out my wand?" he asked, inefficiently trying to hide a yawn.

"First thing in the morning, we'll try it out," Nicholas promised. "What do you say if we put the invisibility jumpsuits on and go into the castle to play a prank on the students?" he suggested, causing Harry to agree wearing a big smile.

"Thank you Granddad," he replied, enthusiastically. "You're the best."

 _tbc..._

 _Thank you very much for your kind comments on the previous chapter!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Elixir for Christmas - My Advent's Calendar story 2015**  
 **by Healer Pomfrey**

 _All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
_ _I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes._

 **COMPLETELY AU! Partly OOC.**

 **It is my story, and I intend to write it the way I want it.  
** **If you don't like it, go and find something else to read or write your own story to your liking!**

* * *

 **4 December (1987)**

Harry was awake very early and immediately remembered that he had finished his wand and was supposed to go into the castle with his granddad to play a prank on the students.

 _'I wonder what we're going to do,_ ' he thought, happily, as he got out of his bed and readied himself for a new day.

Confirming with a glance at the clock on the mantelpiece that it was still early enough for Severus to be in his rooms, he hurried into the potions master's quarters and after carefully confirming that there were no guests in the living room shouted "Good morning Daddy."

メリークリスマス

A moment later, Severus came out of his lab, quirking an eyebrow at the seemingly energized child.

"Good morning Harry," he replied, smirking. "Will you tell me what makes you so excited this morning?"

"I finished my wand," Harry said, proudly, holding out the white stick to him. "And granddad promised to take me into the castle to prank the students," he added, eagerly.

Severus let out a small snort. "Oh well, have fun with that," he replied, inwardly groaning at the prospect of having the seven-year-old learn how to prank the whole school. "Would you like me to take you flying after the last afternoon class?" he asked in an attempt to divert the boy's attention.

Harry stared at him with a combination of clear surprise and amazement. Often, he had seen the students fly on broomsticks from the windows in his rooms, but he had never had the opportunity to try it out himself. "Oh yes, I'd like that, thank you so much, Daddy," he replied with enthusiasm.

"Daddy am I now?" Severus queried in clear amusement. _'Oh Merlin, James would turn around in his grave if he knew about it,'_ he thought, only to add, _'Lily would be happy though.'_

"Yes," Harry replied, simply, before he gave him an uncertain look.

"That's fine with me, son," Severus replied, somehow feeling extremely happy that the boy seemed to like him and trust him so much in spite of the bad experiences which he had made at the Dursleys. He had already witnessed in Harry's nightmares that always revolved around his relatives that Harry seemed to think about him as his new father, however, it was the first time that the boy had admitted it aloud. _'Lily would be proud of him,'_ he thought, smiling.

メリークリスマス

When Severus headed to the Great Hall for breakfast, Harry quickly made his way to the Flamels' place, suddenly realising that he felt famished.

During breakfast, his excitement returned, however, and after asking Nicholas for the third time what prank they were going to play, his grandfather finally rose from his chair and brought over the invisibility jump suits.

Two minutes later, the two wizards made their way to the deserted corridors of Hogwarts, knowing that the students and teachers were still enjoying their breakfast in the Great Hall.

Harry excitedly followed Nicholas, who walked straight up to the gargoyle that was guarding the headmaster's office. Casting a silencing charm around the two of them, he taught Harry a spell and instructed him to cast it at the gargoyle.

"Afterwards, we need to return to your rooms quickly," he informed the child, who nodded in amusement.

As soon as Nicholas gave him a reassuring nod, Harry proudly waved his wand and whispered the incantation.

Together, they remained standing in front of the gargoyle to watch how the gargoyle was spitting out one chocolate frog per second.

"Granddad?" Harry asked, hesitantly, pointing at the chocolate frogs. "May I perhaps have one?" Before he had come to Hogwarts, he never had received any kind of sweets, let alone chocolate. However, a few months ago, when Severus had asked Aunt Poppy, the healer, to come to Harry in order to give him some shots, Poppy had kindly made him acquainted to the delicacy that was a chocolate frog.

"You may grab one, but you must be quick," Nicholas relented, and Harry nodded in understanding.

He quickly dashed back in the direction of the gargoyle and grabbed two chocolate frogs, one for himself and one for his granddad.

"Won't Dumbledore find out and stop them before the students even see them?" he whispered in concern, as they made their way back to the founders' quarters, happily munching on their chocolate frogs.

However, Nicholas merely chuckled. "Don't worry Harry. In about ten minutes, they will have reached the Great Hall, and the corridor leading to Dumbledore's office will be so full with chocolate frogs that he'll have to walk to Hogsmeade in order to take the Floo to his office, before he'll be able to cancel your spell. First of all, he needs to find out where the chocolate frogs come from anyway," he reassured the boy.

"All right then, too bad that we can't watch though," Harry replied, sighing.

"I'm sure that Severus will be able to show us a memory in the afternoon," Nicholas reminded him, grinning.

メリークリスマス

When Severus arrived in the Flamels' rooms after his last afternoon class, he showed them the memory to assure Harry that his prank had been a huge success and lasted until as late as lunchtime, when even the Great Hall was flooded by chocolate frogs.

 _'The students seem to have much fun at Hogwarts. I can't wait until I'll be able to become a student, too,'_ Harry thought, although he had to admit to himself that he loved studying together with his daddy and granddad.

"Now shall we go flying?" Severus invited the child, who happily agreed.

Apparently aware of the fact that the Flamels were not in the possession of brooms, Severus had brought his own broom as well as a children's broom, which he had bought for Harry, knowing that it was charmed to be suitable for a seven-year-old and had all kinds of safety charms applied to it. Together, they headed out into the garden, which was large enough to house a huge Quidditch pitch, however, did not have one.

The potions master should realise soon that he wouldn't have to have bothered to buy a children's broom, as Harry seemed to be a natural flyer.

"You're a very good flyer," Severus commended the child, "just like your father was a brilliant flyer." Apparently realising that there was nothing that he could teach the boy about flying, he conjured a Snitch and held it out to the boy. "Do you know what this is?" he queried, quirking an eyebrow.

Harry shook his head. "No Daddy, but it's very pretty. It looks like the ball which the dog is chasing on my green sweatshirt," he replied in amazement. "What is it?"

"It's a Snitch," Severus explained and told Harry that the small, winged ball would hide for a Seeker to find him. "Do you want to try?" he asked the unnecessary question.

"Yes!" Harry confirmed, eagerly, only to dash away, as soon as Severus had released the Snitch.

Twenty minutes later, Harry happily wrapped his hand around the small ball that was feverishly trying to escape his grip.

"Daddy, this broom is too slow," Harry said, when he landed on the ground to show Severus the Snitch.

"I'm sorry Harry, but it's a children's broom and as such charmed to only go up to a certain height and in a fixed speed," Severus informed him, smiling compassionately.

"All right," Harry replied, before a sudden idea crossed his mind. "Daddy, can we go in now?" he asked, sounding urgent. "I need to speak with Granddad."

"Of course Harry," Severus replied in clear surprise. "Did you enjoy flying?"

"Absolutely," Harry confirmed, "and I love the Snitch. Can we fly again tomorrow?"

"We'll see," Severus said, smirking.

With the Snitch still grasped in his hand, Harry ran inside, shouting for Nicholas. "Granddad, can you help me make my own broom that's faster than the children's broom?"

 _tbc..._

 _Thank you very much for your kind comments on the previous chapter!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Elixir for Christmas - My Advent's Calendar story 2015**  
 **by Healer Pomfrey**

 _All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
_ _I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes._

 **COMPLETELY AU! Partly OOC.**

 **It is my story, and I intend to write it the way I want it.  
** **If you don't like it, go and find something else to read or write your own story to your liking!**

* * *

 **5 December (1988)**

The adults stared at the excited child with a combination of surprise and amusement.

"Harry," Nicholas finally spoke up. "We can try to make you a broom, however, it will take months if not longer. In order to make a broom, you need to be a master of multiple disciplines."

"Like what?" Harry enquired, eagerly.

"First of all, you need to know Alchemy to physically be able to produce the broom, then you must have good understanding of Physics and Arithmancy to be able to make the broom fly as well as a basic knowledge of Herbology in order to choose a most powerful material, possibly even a combination of several materials."

"Granddad," Harry asked in determination, "can you teach me?"

The three adults exchanged a glance, before Nicholas promised, "I've already been teaching you in Alchemy and Physics. We shall add Arithmancy to your studies, and Granny Perenelle will of course continue teaching you Herbology. After studying very hard for a long time, you need to design your broom, and I hope your Daddy will be able to assist you with that, as neither Granny nor I know much about brooms."

Harry glanced at Severus, sighing in relief, when the potions master nodded in what Harry interpreted as understanding and acceptance.

"All right," Harry replied. "Can we begin right away please?"

メリークリスマス

During the following months, the three adults taught Harry at every opportunity. To their surprise, the boy neither got tired nor overwhelmed let alone bored by the material that he was confronted with. He wouldn't have it any other way. It was almost as if he was able to use the overflowing energy that had resided within his body but had not been used during his years at the Dursleys to make up for it now.

It was almost a year later that Harry showed his teachers a parchment containing the sketch of his own broom. Many numbers, arrows and other symbols were written besides specific parts of the broom, which absolutely made no sense to Perenelle.

"Harry, have you already thought of a material to use for your broom?" she asked with apparent interest.

"Yes," Harry replied, grinning broadly. "You know the Whomping Willow, right?" Seeing everyone nod, he explained, "Together with Daddy, I have researched a potion to make plant cuttings, and I intend to make a cutting from the Whomping Willow to grow here in your garden. With the help of another potion that we developed, it'll grow a hundred times as fast as usual, so that I should be able to build the broom in a few weeks' time," he explained.

"Harry, the branches of the Whomping Willow are nowhere adequate for a broom," Nicholas commented in obvious surprise, making Harry chuckle.

"I know, but Daddy and I have invented another potion, which makes sure that the branches of a tree grow straight on. I hope it doesn't hurt the tree, but Daddy said that from the ingredients it shouldn't hurt it," he added in a smaller voice.

メリークリスマス

By now, Severus had taken off all safety charms from Harry's broom, so that Harry was able to race it to full speed and any required height in order to do some research for his own broom. To his chagrin, he was only allowed to fly if Severus was with him though, even if the adults had agreed that he was a natural flyer. However, recalling his time at the Dursleys', Harry was incredibly happy to be allowed to study and enjoy himself so much that he was far from protesting against the in his opinion stupid rule.

Nicholas even went as far as purchasing the newest brooms from each of the companies for him to compare and include them in his research, just when the boy was about to begin building his own broom.

None of the adults were surprised when Harry's new broom turned out to be faster than any of the others. However, it was not only faster, but Harry had incorporated several features for flying comfort that none of the other brooms had - like, for example, small cuttings on both sides that allowed the flyer a more comfortable grip of the broom.

メリークリスマス

"Harry, would you mind if I asked Rolanda Hooch, our Flying instructor, to try out your broom?" Severus suggested after enjoying a flight with Harry's invention. "She's a professional and might be able to give you better advice than your grandparents or I can."

"If she doesn't give me out to anyone," Harry replied, unsurely, however, gladly agreed when Severus assured him that she would keep his secret.

"I don't have to tell her your name anyway," Severus added, smirking.

Two days later, when Severus entered the Flamels' rooms after his last afternoon class, he informed Harry that Rolanda had suggested to perhaps add a small flattening for a more comfortable sitting if that was possible from the static point of view. "She told me that you should in any case contact the broom companies and offer your broom to them, as it's a fantastic broom, better than any other currently on the market," he added, causing Harry's eyes to brighten with joy.

Nicholas let out a snort. "Can you imagine Albus' reaction if Harry Potter releases a broom, while being confined to the Dursleys' residence?" he spoke up, smirking.

"Maybe we can change my name to Harry Flamel," Harry suggested, hesitantly looking at his grandfather.

"That we could do," Nicholas replied, thoughtfully, glancing at his wife.

"Of course dear," Perenelle added in a soft voice. "You're already our grandchild anyway, aren't you?" she asked, pulling the boy in a bear's hug.

"Yes," Harry replied, feeling very proud to have his own, real family after all that the Dursleys had told him about nobody wanting him. Suddenly, a thought crossed his mind and he ran over to Severus' side. "Daddy, would you mind me changing my name to Harry Flamel?" he asked in concern. "I mean, you're my Daddy, and..." He slowly trailed off, shyly averting his eyes to the floor.

"Harry," Severus spoke up in his soft baritone voice, which he always used when speaking to Harry, "I don't mind at all, and you wouldn't be able to officially take my name anyway, as this would put us into trouble with the headmaster. However, if granny and granddad adopt you, there's nothing that Professor Dumbledore can do about it."

"All right," Harry agreed, feeling very much reassured by his family's words.

メリークリスマス

On Saturday morning, Harry and the three adults travelled to Gringotts, where they had an appointment with Buckbean, who was the manager of the Potter accounts.

When they first entered the entrance hall of Gringotts, where Perenelle quickly spelled off Harry's invisibility jumpsuit, Harry felt a little scared of the strange creatures, who looked very intimidating to the eight-year-old. However, when they were finally sitting in Buckbean's office and the goblin greeted them, he realised in relief that the man seemed to be very friendly.

"Professors Flamel and Snape, Harry Potter, what brings you to me?" the goblin asked, while tea and refreshments appeared on the table in front of them.

"My wife and I would like to adopt Harry Potter as our grandson, while we'd also like to make Professor Snape his additional guardian in the Muggle as well as the magical world," Nicholas explained, causing the goblin to nod in understanding.

"We'd appreciate it if this information could remain a secret, at least for the time being," Severus added in a firm voice.

"Very well, please give me a moment," Buckbean replied and rose to fetch a couple of parchments, waving his hand in a fast movement that made the blanks on the parchments become fill out with black ink.

"Mr. Harry Potter, do you wish to make Nicholas Flamel your grandfather and Perenelle Flamel your grandmother?" Buckbean asked slowly, looking straight at Harry.

"Yes sir, and Severus is my Daddy, but I think that officially he can only be my guardian," Harry replied, eyeing the friendly goblin who efficiently managed to hide a chuckle, while the three human adults in the room inwardly groaned at the child's innocence.

"Harry Potter, would you like to change your name to Harry Potter-Flamel?" Buckbean enquired.

"Only Harry Flamel please," Harry replied, firmly.

However, after multiple attempts of proceeding with the name change, the goblin informed him that he was unable to delete the name Potter. "We can, however, add Potter to your given names and make Flamel your surname," he added, causing Harry to agree immediately.

After all four of them had signed multiple parchments, Buckbean spoke up again. "That was all concerning the guardianship matter. I have charmed the information to only be revealed to someone if any of you tells the person about it. However, if you have some more time, I'd like to read Lily and James Potter's will to you, as there has been no hearing of the will ever. At the time after the Potters' death, Professor Dumbledore prevented the reading using his capacity as Harry's magical guardian."

"Yes please," Nicholas accepted in a firm voice. "We'd love to hear Harry's birth parents' will."

 _tbc..._

 _Thank you very much for your kind comments on the previous chapter!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Elixir for Christmas - My Advent's Calendar story 2015**  
 **by Healer Pomfrey**

 _All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
_ _I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes._

 **COMPLETELY AU! Partly OOC.**

 **It is my story, and I intend to write it the way I want it.  
** **If you don't like it, go and find something else to read or write your own story to your liking!**

* * *

 **6 December (1988)**

 _'This is Lily and James Potter's Will. If you're reading this, it means that we're dead.  
We leave all our possessions to our baby Harry, except for 1 million Galleons, which we leave to Remus Lupin and hope that the money will help him with his furry problem, for which I (Lily) failed to invent a cure.  
_ _Harry is to be raised either by Sirius Black or Alice Longbottom. If they are both unavailable for some reason, by Severus Snape or Minerva McGonagall. Under no circumstances is he to be placed with my magic hating sister Petunia.  
_ _Peter Pettigrew should go to Azkaban, as he was our Secret Keeper and must have betrayed us if it was Voldemort who killed us.  
_ _Harry, please know that we love you more than anything and wish you a happy life.  
_ _Lily and James Potter  
_ _30 October, 1981'_

"Sirius Black is innocent," Nicholas was the first to speak up, "which makes me wonder why Albus prevented the will from being read in the first place."

"Exactly," Severus agreed, seemingly shocked. "Especially since there was no need to send Harry to his horrible sister. I know her from before we attended Hogwarts. Ever since I told Lily that she was a witch and I a wizard, Petunia despised us."

Harry looked around in confusion, as he had not understood everything. _'What's a Secret Keeper?'_ he wondered, glad when Severus answered his unasked question by explaining the details of the will to him.

 _'I have a godfather, and he is in prison, innocently,'_ Harry understood in disbelief.

"Thank you for telling us about the problem," he said to Buckbean, who returned a smile.

"You're welcome Harry," the goblin replied and suggested that they should speak with Amelia Bones, the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, since the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, was a master of laziness.

Receiving two copies of the Potters' will, Harry and his small family returned home.

メリークリスマス

Back at the Flamels' home, the adults discussed during lunch how to proceed.

"Black and I never got along at school. He was a reckless idiot," Severus said, seemingly more to himself than to the others. "However, I shall help him for Harry's sake." Apparently suddenly becoming aware of his audience, he added, "Black never had a trial, as they accepted Albus' saying that he had been the Potters' Secret Keeper."

"Very well," Nicholas spoke up, pensively. "In any case, we need to contact Amelia Bones, show her the will and ask for a trial for Mr. Black."

"It needs to be Harry to contact her though, doesn't it?" Perenelle threw in, glancing at Harry who was following the conversation with interest.

"Yes, because he's the only one entitled to possess his parents' will, considering that we don't want to get word spread out about Severus being his magical guardian along with us," Nicholas agreed. "So Harry can either send Madam Bones a letter or go to speak with her."

"I'll speak with her," Harry spoke up. "I'll ask her to free my godfather." Unaware of the smiles he received from the adults due to his eagerness, he pointed out that the will already confirmed his godfather's innocence.

"During the last couple of months, I have developed a potion for Harry," Nicholas slowly revealed. "It's supposed to give him the ability to switch between his usual features and those of his mother. Of course, I can't be one hundred percent sure that it works as planned, as I could not test it, but maybe we should try it out at this occasion."

He summoned a parchment from his lab and laid it on the table in front of Severus, explaining that Harry only had to take the potion once and that, to change features, he only had to think 'Mum's features' or 'Back to my own features'.

Severus nodded in clear appreciation after studying the recipe. "Nicholas, this is amazing," he finally said. "I believe that it should work."

Turning to Harry, Nicholas asked, "Harry, are you willing to try out my invention?"

"Of course, Granddad," Harry replied in a firm voice, smiling broadly, before he enquired, "Sorry, but why exactly do I need this potion?"

"Harry," Severus began to explain, while Nicholas headed to his lab to fetch a small phial, "everyone in the magical world knows you and they immediately know who you are when they see you, because you look like the spitting image of your birth father. With Granddad's potion, your hair would probably change to red, like your mother's hair was, and this small disguise would allow you to go to Diagon Alley, for example, without being recognised."

"Oh that's cool," Harry blurted out. "I'd love to go to Diagon Alley without the invisibility jumpsuit."

"Exactly," Severus agreed, smirking.

Without wavering, Harry gulped down the potion that Nicholas held out to him. He waited for a moment, listening into his body, however, nothing happened.

Nicholas chuckled. "Don't forget you have to think 'Mum's features'," he advised the child.

"Ah, all right Granddad," Harry replied and did as he was told. From the "Awws" coming from the adults, he realised that he had to look different.

"You look very handsome, Harry," Perenelle was the first to put in words what they all thought, while Nicholas conjured a hand mirror.

"Lily!" Severus blurted out. "Except for your short hair, you look like your mother," he then said in a soft voice, causing Harry to smile, happily.

"Thank you Granddad," he shouted, as he ran around the table to hug the old wizard.

メリークリスマス

First thing on Monday morning, Nicholas and a red-haired Harry made a trip to the Ministry of Magic, a copy of the Potters' will in Harry's robe pocket.

Nicholas had to hand over his wand, as they entered the ministry, demanding to meet the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, however, Harry was lucky, as the ministry employees obviously deemed him not old enough to possess his own wand, so that he quietly kept it in his robe pocket.

メリークリスマス

Harry immediately liked Amelia Bones. She was an older witch, even if much younger than Perenelle, and from her outer appearance she seemed overly correct. However, when she greeted them in spite of not knowing who he was, she was very friendly.

"Mr. Flamel," she said in clear surprise, before she cast Harry a questioning look and introduced herself.

"I'm Harry," Harry replied in a soft voice, "Harry Flamel."

"Harry Flamel?" Amelia queried in obvious surprise, giving Nicholas a questioning look.

"Mrs. Bones, may we trust that this conversation remains absolutely private?" Nicholas enquired, causing Amelia to nod and cast a Silencing charm around the room.

"Yes sir," she then said.

 _'Back to my own features,'_ Harry thought, sensing from the slight sensation in his face that he now looked like Harry Potter again. "My birth name was Harry Potter," he explained to the stunned witch, "however, my Granddad recently adopted me, and we changed my name."

"Very well, Messrs. Flamel, I'm glad to hear that the two of you found together, as the news of Harry being sent to his Muggle relatives disturbed me greatly," Amelia spoke up, smiling. "What can I do for you today?"

Harry pulled the copy of his parents' will out of his robe pocket. "We thought that you could probably help us to get a trial for my godfather. He seems to be in prison although he's innocent," he explained the reason for their visit.

Amelia closely studied the parchment, before she let out a long sigh. "I can promise you that Mr. Black will receive a trial as soon as possible, however, I cannot promise that he'll be declared innocent afterwards," she said and explained how he had gone after Peter Pettigrew after Voldemort's attack. "I'll contact you as soon as I know when the trial is going to take place," she promised, smiling, adding more to herself than to her guests, "Whoever the idiot was who sent him to Azkaban without giving him a proper trial is going to pay."

"Thank you Madam Bones," the Flamels replied, simultaneously, and left right after Harry changed his features back to those of his mother.

 _tbc..._

 _Thank you very much for your kind comments on the previous chapter!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Elixir for Christmas - My Advent's Calendar story 2015**  
 **by Healer Pomfrey**

 _All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
_ _I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes._

 **COMPLETELY AU! Partly OOC.**

 **It is my story, and I intend to write it the way I want it.  
** **If you don't like it, go and find something else to read or write your own story to your liking!**

* * *

 **7 December (1989)**

Thanks to Amelia Bones, Sirius Black received a trial and, due to being questioned under Veritaserum, was declared innocent and free to go.

To his disappointment, his godson Harry was not at the trial. However, as soon as the whole thing was over, a very old wizard came to him and requested that he came with him, so that they could speak in private.

Sirius did not know why he trusted the old man, however, disappointed that neither Harry nor Remus were present, he felt strangely alone and inclined to speak with the stranger who required his presence. For a moment, he pondered if he should grab the headmaster and ask about his godson, however, knowing that he would be able to find the manipulating old coot at any time, he dismissed the idea.

The old wizard led him to the fireplace in the atrium, handed him some Floo powder and instructed him to follow him to the Flamels' residence.

"The Flamels' residence," Sirius shouted into the fireplace like the old man had done before him, and an instant later, he found himself in what seemed to be the entrance hall of a castle.

"Sirius!" he heard a child shout and saw no other than his godson stand right in front of him.

"Harry!" Sirius blurted out in surprise and happiness. "Where are we?" he then queried, when his eyes fell on Severus Snape, his childhood nemesis.

In the meantime, an old witch had joined the man who had brought him here, wherever that was, and she greeted him in a friendly voice.

"Congratulations to your freedom," she said, "and welcome to our home. I don't know if my husband introduced himself to you, but we're Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel. We have adopted Harry as our grandson, while Severus is his additional guardian and father."

"What?" Sirius blurted out in horror. "Snivellus Harry's father?"

"Sirius, please behave yourself," Nicholas scolded him lightly. "We've been Harry's family ever since Hogwarts saw to it that Harry was taken away from his horrible relatives and brought to Hogwarts. It's your own choice if you wish to be part of this family or go your own ways without Harry."

"All right," Sirius grudgingly agreed and allowed himself to be taken to the dining room, where the Flamels explained everything about Harry's life to him.

In the end, Harry offered that he could stay in a room in the founders' quarters with him, announcing that he had already received Hogwarts' consent early this very morning.

メリークリスマス

During the following months, Sirius slowly became used to being part of Harry's new family, and Harry and his father and grandparents became used to having Sirius as an additional family member.

One day, when Severus showed Sirius the Potters' will, Sirius let out a groan. "Remus," he spoke up, sighing. "We need to look after him. He's probably hiding from the world wallowing in self pity because of his furry problem. Would you mind if I invited him here once?"

"Of course not," Nicholas was the first to reassure him, before he enquired, "What exactly is his problem?"

"He's a werewolf," Sirius admitted, while Severus quietly explained to Harry what a werewolf was.

"He must be a very nice person though, if my parents mentioned him in their will," the nine-year-old said in understanding, before he looked from Nicholas to Severus. "Granddad, Daddy, could we try to invent a potion for him that cures him?"

While Sirius smiled at his godson's idea, Severus sighed and explained that many potions masters had tried to find a cure for lycanthropy during the last hundred years.

"But if anyone will be able to make one, it's you and Granddad," Harry replied in a firm voice.

Nicholas nodded, pensively. "Maybe on the base of the elixir of life," he slowly spoke up. "It'll afford a lot of research though. Are you ready for that, Harry?"

"Of course," Harry replied, eagerly.

メリークリスマス

After meeting Remus Lupin later the same day, Harry's enthusiasm even multiplied, and the boy spent the following months researching a cure for lycanthropy based on the elixir of life, which his grandfather had taught him to brew a year ago. However, he should realise soon that the goal that he had set for himself was not easy to achieve, even though Nicholas and Severus supported him in his efforts.

Severus invented a potion for him that simulated lycanthropy and applied the potion to a dozen rats every month, so that Harry was able to try out any new inventions, however, so far all attempts remained unfruitful.

"Don't give up, son," Severus told him, seeing that everything had been in vain once again.

"Thanks Daddy, I won't," Harry promised. "I really like Remus, and I want to cure him."

"He's indeed a very nice young man," Nicholas agreed, smiling.

メリークリスマス

While his father and grandparents taught him as much as possible and guided him in his research, be it in the area of Alchemy, Arithmancy, Potions or Herbology, his godfather Sirius decided that he was the one to provide entertainment for Harry.

 _'He's really funny,'_ nine-year-old Harry thought, _'even if he seems more like a big child than an adult.'_ Nevertheless, he enjoyed his godfather's presence outside of his study hours.

It was only months after Sirius had begun to live with Harry and his family that Harry presented his godfather a broom and admitted that it was his own invention.

"It's the same broom as yours, isn't it?" Sirius asked, curiously. Seeing Harry nod, he enquired in disbelief, "You made these brooms yourself?"

"Yes," Harry replied, smiling, and led his godfather into a room within the founders' quarters of which Sirius had so far believed that it was unused.

"This is my lab," he explained, smiling, pointing around the room, which he had set up as his own lab with his father's and his grandparents' assistance.

"This is absolutely gorgeous," Sirius blurted out, unable to take his eyes from the well organised, futuristic looking workspace.

"Thank you," Harry replied, smiling.

"Oh well, shall we go flying?" Sirius suggested. "I want to try out my new broom."

Harry immediately agreed, knowing that he still had an hour left before his daddy's last afternoon class was going to be over and he had to return to the lab.

メリークリスマス

It was later the same evening, when the Flamels, Severus, Sirius, Remus and Harry were gathered in the Flamels' dining room for dinner, that Sirius voiced an idea.

"Harry, have you ever thought of selling your broom to one of the big broom companies?"

Everyone turned their eyes to view Harry, however, seeing that the boy merely shrugged, Severus explained that the idea had been the reason for Harry to change his name, so that he could openly sell his broom without giving out his identity.

"Exactly," Nicholas confirmed. "However, over freeing you and trying to invent a cure for Remus, we somehow became distracted from the attempt of contacting the broom companies."

Sirius suddenly chuckled. "Don't contact them," he replied, grinning at Remus. "I've got an idea, and I think it's quite brilliant."

"What is it?" Harry asked, curiously, causing Sirius to grin broadly before finally spilling his secret.

 _tbc..._

 _Thank you very much for your kind comments on the previous chapter!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Elixir for Christmas - My Advent's Calendar story 2015**  
 **by Healer Pomfrey**

 _All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
_ _I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes._

 **COMPLETELY AU! Partly OOC.**

 **It is my story, and I intend to write it the way I want it.  
** **If you don't like it, go and find something else to read or write your own story to your liking!**

* * *

 **8 December (1989)**

When everyone looked at Harry's godfather with apparent curiosity, Sirius voiced his newest idea. "Remus and I could open our own broom company with a shop at Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley to produce and sell Harry's broom."

Not sure what to think of such a suggestion, Harry cast questioning looks at his daddy and granddad.

"You'd need starting capital, which you have, as well as a place big enough to employ a dozen employees or house-elves if you wish to go into mass production, which you would need to make the broom affordable for the normal witch or wizard," Nicholas was the first to voice his opinion.

"You'd also need a name for the company," Severus added before suggesting that Sirius and Remus should make an appointment with Buckbean to request his help with the matter.

"Yes, that's the best," Nicholas agreed. "He'll also be able to assist you in finding an adequate property."

"As to the name," Perenelle spoke up, "how about Flamels Brooms, considering that it's Harry's broom that you wish to produce and sell?"

"I'd like that," Harry agreed. "Please Sirius and Remus."

"That sounds like a good idea," Remus said. "We'd make Harry one of the owners in any case even if he won't be able to actively assist."

"Of course," Sirius agreed immediately.

Remus, however, then asked, seemingly hesitant. "Are you sure that we'll manage having our own company though, Sirius?"

"You're not alone in this," Perenelle said in a soothing voice. "Nicholas and I will both help you, and I'll be able to provide the material for you in my herb garden, which Harry turned into a tree paradise of whomping willows, as we have lots of space."

メリークリスマス

With Buckbean's help, Sirius and Remus finally found a house right around the corner from the main street of Hogsmeade, which provided enough space to produce the broom and sell it. There was even a garden in the back, where possible customers could be invited to try out the newest racing broom.

Knowing that Harry was involved in the matter, Buckbean introduced Sirius, Remus and Harry to the house-elves at Potter Manor, and six of the twelve elves happily agreed to work for the broom company, where their young master was one of the owners.

While Perenelle provided the wood for the brooms, the elves produced them according to Harry's instructions and sketches, and Remus and Sirius sold the first model under the name 'Flamel 1'.

At the same time, Harry began to research in order to make an even better and faster broom, and several times a week, he spent an hour in his godfather's shop to directly speak with customers thus receiving ideas for further improvement. However, Harry still spent half of his free time continuing his research for a potion for lycanthropy, even if it seemed impossible to invent such a concoction.

メリークリスマス

One day, a photograph of a cheering red-haired Harry with his own broom in his hands made the front page of the Daily Prophet, and Harry read the attached article in disbelief.

 _'Flamel 1 - the newest, fastest and most comfortable racing boom - a class for itself'_ the headline screamed in red letters.

 _'Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, the owners of the new Hogsmeade company 'Flamels Brooms' explained that their newest racing broom Flamel 1 has been developed, planned and produced by nine-year-old Harry Flamel, co-owner of said company (see photo). Considering that one has to be a master of Arithmancy, Potions, Alchemy and Herbology in order to develop a normal racing boom, it sounds more than unbelievable that this fantastic broom, which exceeds all expectations, could have been produced by a child.  
For the time being, we set this mystery aside and concentrate on the broom. It is a simple model without unnecessary ornaments, however, it is the fastest broom on the market and convinces with its extra features for comfort.  
According to Rolanda Hooch, the Flying Instructor at Hogwarts, who was one of the first to acquire the new broom, this broom is a class for itself and might well be the beginning of a new area of flying utensils.  
While information about the ingredients and production figures remain a secret, Black and Lupin offer free tryouts for everyone interesting in purchasing the new product. We wish the new company good luck and look forward to having a branch at Diagon Alley, too.'_

"Are you planning on opening a branch at Diagon Alley?" Harry asked Sirius in surprise.

"No Harry, as long as Remus is unavailable for two days each month, we can't handle a second shop," Sirius replied, firmly. "Maybe at some stage we could hire someone, but for now, I prefer to just handle the shop together with Moony and the elves without any outside persons."

"That's true, just a family business is the best," Harry agreed, smiling broadly. Even if Remus could not be his official godfather because of his lycanthropy, no one could prevent him from unofficially counting the kind uncle to his family.

メリークリスマス

It was a few months later that Harry showed everyone his newest invention of Flamel 2. He had optimised the broom for speed and for riding comfort according to Sirius' and Remus' customers' wishes.

"I think we should register people who give me valuable ideas and give them some bonus like twenty percent off if they buy the new broom or such," he suggested to the Marauders, who immediately agreed to invent such a system.

From the following day onwards, two new parchments decorated the show window of Flamels Brooms. One announced the official release of the new model Flamel 2. The other one offered a special reduction of ten percent to anyone who would give valuable suggestions for improvement to the inventor of the Flamel models, who would be ready for complaints and wishes regarding his brooms every Saturday morning between 10 and 12 o'clock.

"It's the best time, as it makes it possible for the Hogwarts students to catch you during their Hogsmeade visits," Remus informed Harry, who was at first surprised at the choice of time, as he so-far had preferred to come to the shop on weekdays to keep his Saturdays open for his potions studies with Severus.

"All right," he agreed, knowing that the students would not only make a huge group of possible new customers but might also be more forthcoming with wishes for improvement for new models, especially those who were playing on the house teams.

One day, an idea crossed Harry's mind that he was somehow unable to dismiss, and he finally spoke with his family about the idea, when everyone was gathered for dinner in the Flamels' dining room.

"I was thinking about gifting twenty Flamel 2s to Hogwarts," he spoke up in a small voice.

"Harry, I believe that's a very generous but amazing idea," Severus was the first to respond. "The students will surely appreciate it, as the school brooms they have to use now are at least ten years old."

"I second that idea," Sirius agreed. "Maybe we can produce them in addition and gift them to the school next year when Harry's going to become a first-year."

"No," Harry contradicted in a firm voice. "I mean for the beginning of this upcoming school year, not next year. I don't want anyone to make a connection between me and the brooms."

"Oh right, good luck with that, considering that your photo was all over the Daily Prophet and is displayed in our show window," Sirius scoffed.

"I could go to school with my Harry features," Harry replied, uncertainly. Over the last months, he had become so comfortable with his mother's features that it hadn't even come to his mind to change back to his real appearance.

Perenelle gently laid her arms around his back. "Then you'll be known as the boy who lived," she said in a soft voice, before turning to Nicholas. "Is there any way you can invent something to hide his scar?"

"Not yet," Nicholas replied, sighing. "I'll continue trying though, and I hope to have something before Harry is going to become a student. We'll see which form Harry will choose next year. There's no need to decide this now. As to the gifting of the brooms, I agree that it would be wise to do it this year in any case."

At this time, neither of them could know which form would be the more comfortable one after another turbulent year.

 _tbc..._

 _Thank you very much for your kind comments on the previous chapter!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Elixir for Christmas - My Advent's Calendar story 2015**  
 **by Healer Pomfrey**

 _All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
_ _I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes._

 **COMPLETELY AU! Partly OOC.**

 **It is my story, and I intend to write it the way I want it.  
** **If you don't like it, go and find something else to read or write your own story to your liking!**

* * *

 **9 December (1990)**

Harry slowly became excited when he thought of Hogwarts. On the one hand, he could not wait to finally become a student and study together with other wizards and witches of his age. On the other hand, however, he was so used to be taught by Nicholas, Perenelle and Severus about half the time and able to do his own research the rest of the day that he thought it would surely been stressful to be bound to certain classes most of the day, no matter if the subject was helpful for his research or not.

"Don't worry about Hogwarts, you're going to have fun," Sirius told him whenever Hogwarts became the topic of the conversation.

"What do you think where you're going to be sorted?" Remus one day asked with apparent curiosity.

Harry shrugged. "Probably either Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff, but I don't really care," he replied, glancing at his grandfather. "Is it important?"

While everyone let out a simultaneous "No," Sirius replied affirmatively. "Of course it matters," he then explained, "I can't have my godson, son of the Marauders, in any other house than Gryffindor."

"But Sirius, Perenelle and I were in Ravenclaw, and we're his grandparents, while his Daddy is the head of Slytherin," Nicholas contradicted, smirking.

Harry chuckled, before he informed his for once quiet godfather that Nicholas and his wife had not attended Hogwarts at all. "Granny and granddad went to Beauxbatons in France," he explained, causing Sirius and Remus to stare at the older couple in clear surprise.

メリークリスマス

Two weeks before Christmas and three days before the full moon, Severus stormed into Harry's room in uncharacteristic excitement.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" Harry asked, sleepily.

"Rat number six doesn't show any trace of lycanthropy," Severus informed him of the best news in a long time. "Can you brew a batch of potion number six while I'm teaching my morning classes?"

"Of course," Harry replied, his surrogate father's excitement spreading over to the ten-year-old. "I'll bring it to your classroom at the end of the last morning class."

"Thanks Harry, don't forget to put on your invisibility jumpsuit though," Severus reminded him, before left on time for breakfast.

To everyone's relief, the twenty rats, on which Severus tried Harry's potion later the same day, seemed all cured from lycanthropy, and when everyone sat down for dinner - except for Severus, who had to dine in the Great Hall on weekdays - Harry eagerly asked Remus if he would be willing to try out his newest invention.

"We don't know if it has any side effects," Nicholas warned the werewolf. "Maybe it would be for the best if we administered the potion to you in Healer Pomfrey's presence."

Remus agreed, and Perenelle floo-called Pomfrey, who already knew that Harry was looked after by the Flamels and Severus, however, had promised to keep the secret what it was, a secret, not least because of her healer's oath.

"Harry has invented a potion under the name 'Werewolf elixir'," Nicholas informed the healer, who cast Harry a surprised look.

"With Nicholas' and Severus' help," Harry added, rolling his eyes at his grandfather in annoyance. He handed the always friendly witch a small phial and observed in excitement how the healer spelled it into his surrogate godfather's system.

Nothing happened, however, when Poppy re-cast the spell, which she had cast right before taking the phial from Harry, her eyes widened in disbelief. She repeated the process, before she finally said, "I can't find any trace of lycanthropy anymore. You seem to be cured, Remus. Congratulations."

Remus stepped over to Harry and pulled him into a fierce hug. "Harry, I don't know what to say. I can't thank you enough. I'll still lock myself away for the full moon this time, but I already know that it worked, because I'm feeling much better than before. The full moon effects, which I already sensed five days prior to the full moon, are gone. Thanks Harry, this is the best Christmas present ever!"

Harry smiled, happily, however, his expression faltered, when Poppy turned to him, enquiring, "Harry, would you be willing to heal other werewolves as well?"

"Of course," he replied, only to add, reluctantly, "I don't want anyone to know that it was me who invented the elixir though."

The adults exchanged a troubled look. "Harry doesn't want to be famous for anything," Nicholas explained to the healer and told her how they had changed his name before officially releasing his first broom.

"Granddad," Harry spoke up, questioningly. "No one will believe that a ten-year-old invented the potion anyway, and I really don't want to be any more famous than I already am because of the broom. Do you think we could convince Daddy to say that it was his invention? I will of course brew the batches for him, but then he could heal all the werewolves."

Poppy and Remus began to laugh. "Good luck with that Harry," Poppy finally replied. "I know for a fact that your surrogate father is as reluctant to gain attention as yourself. He won't want any fame either. Above all the fame, you're certainly going to receive the Order of Merlin first class for curing the werewolves," she added, causing Harry to cast her a horrified look.

"Aunt Poppy or Granddad, can you please try to convince him? Or Granddad, would you do it for me?" he asked, worriedly.

"No Harry, I'm not a potions master," Nicholas replied, smirking, just when Severus strode through the connecting doors into the Flamels' residence.

"What's wrong?" he asked upon noticing the subdued expressions. "Did it not work?"

Poppy quickly filled him in on the problem, causing Severus to smirk. "Tough luck, Harry," he then said. "You'll have to get through it and live with your fame. It's your own fault that you insisted on inventing the potion."

メリークリスマス

During the following weeks, Harry brewed as many batches of the werewolf elixir as he could in his free time beside his lessons with his grandparents and Severus. To his relief, Poppy's house-elf Misty took them all to St. Mungo's, so that he only had to care for the brewing. The head healer of the wizarding hospital then administered the potion to all werewolves, who were registered with the ministry or had replied to an invitation that the hospital was posting in every edition of the Daily Prophet.

On the one hand, Harry felt incredulously happy. Knowing from his Uncle Remus how bad lycanthropy was for a wizard, he was glad that he could relieve many from their horrible fate. However, on the other hand, he was dreading the fame that would surely come if it came out who had healed the werewolves. _'It's surely going to come out,'_ he thought, as he bottled the last batch of potions with a flick of his wand. _'Even if the head healer promised Poppy to keep my name a secret, it'll leak out.'_

Neither Harry nor his family was surprised to once more see red-haired Harry's face on the front page of the Daily Prophet. It was the photo of Harry holding his Flamel 1 broom. _'At least they couldn't get a newer picture,'_ Harry thought, feeling somehow contented about the point, when his eyes fell on the headline.

 _'Harry Flamel - broom inventor and saviour of the werewolves - who is Harry Flamel?'_

 _'For two years, we have known Harry Flamel as the inventor of the newest editions of racing brooms. He was at that time said to be nine years old, so he should be eleven by now. We just received the news that he invented the so-called 'Werewolf elixir' and healed all the werewolves in this country. A very commendable young man, who is surely going to receive the Order of Merlin in the near future. However, who is he? We at the Daily Prophet have done some research on the matter, and while we received further information like the one that Harry Flamel gifted two dozen Flamel 2 brooms to Hogwarts last summer, no one was able - or willing? - to tell us more about this mystery boy. The only people we can associate with the name 'Flamel' are Perenelle and Nicholas Flamel, famous as the inventor of the Philosopher's stone. However, as far as we know, the Flamels, who are both more than 600 years old, did not have any heir for at least a century. We will inform you as soon as we receive any information concerning the mystery of Harry Flamel.'_

Harry let out a groan. "I think I'm going to Hogwarts as Harry Potter," he blurted out in annoyance.

"That's fully up to you, my boy," Nicholas said, reassuringly.

"There might be just one problem," Severus jumped into the conversation, as he just entered the room after a quick breakfast in the Great Hall. "The list for the Sorting, which Professor McGonagall uses to call the students to the Sorting Hat, might automatically display the real name, no matter under which name you register at Hogwarts. I'm not sure though."

"I'll try anyway," Harry decided, when the next article about him appeared in the newspaper stating that he had received the Order of Merlin first class for his werewolf elixir.

When his Hogwarts letter arrived a few weeks later, he penned his response and put 'Harry Potter' as his signature, knowing that he had nothing to lose.

 _tbc..._

 _Thank you very much for your kind comments on the previous chapter!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Elixir for Christmas - My Advent's Calendar story 2015**  
 **by Healer Pomfrey**

 _All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
_ _I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes._

 **COMPLETELY AU! Partly OOC.**

 **It is my story, and I intend to write it the way I want it.  
** **If you don't like it, go and find something else to read or write your own story to your liking!**

* * *

 **10 December (1991)**

Hogwarts smiled to herself, thinking, _'I believe that I did well. Due to my meddling, Severus has discovered happiness for himself and his son, Nicholas has found a new purpose for his life, and Harry'_... Her smile intensified, as she observed the soon to be a student, _'...He has become an incredibly alert young man. I must help him again though.'_

Once again, she called Lisa, happy when the small elf immediately popped into her Parlour right away. "Thank you for caring so well for Harry," she said, gently, before she gave her clear instructions to the elf.

"Lisa understands, Mistress Hogwarts. I wills sees to it," Lisa replied, seemingly happy about her newest task.

メリークリスマス

"Don't forget to change your features back," Nicholas reminded Harry, when the boy was waiting to head to his godfather's shop to be taken to King's Cross, so that he could board the Hogwarts Express.

"Yes Granddad," Harry replied, smiling, and turned his outer appearance back to his own features after running around with red hair for a very long time.

"Come to visit us as soon as you can," Perenelle instructed him, gently placing a kiss on his forehead.

"We're very proud of you, Harry," Nicholas added.

"Harry, I'll see you at the school. Please remember to not call me Dad in front of anyone, and remember that I might have to say outright nasty things to you, depending on the house that you'll get sorted into," Severus reminded his unofficial son.

"Yes Dad, I'll do my best," Harry promised, smiling, before he gripped his luggage and stepped into the fireplace to travel to the broom shop.

"All right Harry, let's go. You're surely excited," Sirius spoke up as Harry entered the shop.

"Yes and no," Harry replied, feeling more annoyed than excited at the prospect of becoming a student.

メリークリスマス

Twenty minutes later, Harry pulled his luggage through the corridor of the Hogwarts Express looking for an empty compartment. It was still early, and most students were either still standing on the platform or had not even arrived yet. He quickly settled into a compartment and made himself comfortable next to the window with a potions book, a parchment and his quill on his lap. _'I hope I'll find time to continue my research during the school year,'_ he thought, as he tried to focus on possible ingredients.

A while later, he was brought out of his studies, when a shy looking boy with brown hair opened the door to his compartment, seemingly hesitating.

"Excuse me, may I sit here?" he asked in a soft voice.

"Of course," Harry replied, smiling, waving his hand around the compartment to convince the boy that it was still empty.

"Thank you," the other boy replied, returning the smile, before he introduced himself as Neville Longbottom.

"Hello Neville," Harry greeted the boy, whom he immediately liked. "I'm Harry."

Neville cast him a curious look, before he said in clear excitement. "You must be Harry Potter then. Do you know that we're god brothers?"

Harry could not help staring at Neville in confusion. "God brothers?" he asked, incredulously.

"Yes," Neville explained eagerly, "your mother was my godmother and mine yours, which makes us close to brothers. I'm only six hours older than you by the way."

Harry smiled at the explanation. "Sorry Neville, I didn't know that, but I'm happy to have you as my god brother."

Soon, the two first-years were joined by a girl with bushy brown hair, and the three first-years chatted away, happily, before three red headed boys entered the compartment just when the train began to move.

"You're fairly late," the girl, who had introduced herself as Hermione Granger, lectured the boys, causing Neville and Harry to exchange a surprised look.

Two of the boys, who looked like twins, began to chuckle. "We're always late," they replied in a funny sing-song.

However, their brother set up an angry expression and explained, "We hadn't been so late if we hadn't been waiting for Harry Potter on the Muggle side of the platform. It's his fault that we almost missed the train."

"What?" Harry blurted out with a combination of surprise and anger. "I've been on the train for almost an hour, and I can't recall being told that I had to meet anyone on the Muggle platform. Why would I?"

The twins grinned.

"It was Dumbledore..."

"... who set up our mother..."

"... to help you onto the platform..."

"... and asked Ronald..."

"... to befriend you..."

"... since you were both going to be sorted into Gryffindor," they explained to a very upset Harry.

Harry shook his head in annoyance. "I have no idea where I'm going to be sorted, but I believe that it'll either be Ravenclaw or Slytherin, but surely not Gryffindor," he replied, resolving to find a few seconds to ask Hogwarts if she could prevent the Hat from sorting him into the lions' house. "Moreover, I am at a loss to understand why your mother should help me onto the platform? There must be a misunderstanding somewhere between Dumbledore and your mother."

"It's not," the younger boy insisted, causing Harry to see red.

"Well, I didn't ask for, neither do I need nor want your friendship," he replied in an angry voice. "I choose my friends myself."

メリークリスマス

During the remaining hours of the train ride, Harry, Neville and Hermione eagerly chatted with the twins, who seemed to be outright funny, however, completely ignored the other red head, who was continuously mumbling to himself, casting Harry irate looks from time to time.

At one stage, a blonde boy appeared in the doorframe of the compartment. "Potter," he addressed Harry and introduced himself as Draco Malfoy. "Together with a bunch of blood traitors?" he then asked and held out his hand to Harry. "It's better to choose whom to friend, Potter," he added.

"Thanks, but I'm well able to choose my friends myself without interference from Dumbledore or others," Harry replied in a firm voice. While he did not take the offered hand, he smiled at the boy with the intention of speaking to him when they were at Hogwarts.

 _'Oh my, maybe it would have been better to come as Harry Flamel,'_ Harry thought in annoyance, however, quickly dismissed the thought, knowing that his real name was even more famous, especially among the students.

When the first-years hurried behind a half-giant to board small boats that would take them to Hogwarts, Harry efficiently managed to get behind a girl with light brown hair with the sole purpose of preventing Ronald Weasley from climbing into the boat with him and his new friends.

The girl introduced herself as Susan Bones, causing Harry to ask if she was related to Amelia Bones.

"Yes, she's my aunt and guardian," Susan admitted.

Harry smiled. "I know your aunt. She's one of the kindest witches I've ever met so far," he replied, honestly, recalling how Madam Bones had handled the matter with Sirius' trial and the werewolf elixir.

Susan gave him a sharp look. "My aunt told me about you, but didn't you change your name?" she asked, seemingly trying to remember something.

Harry unobtrusively shook his head, giving her a warning look, before he replied, "I don't know what you're talking about."

To his relief, Hogwarts came just into view and efficiently distracted everyone from the conversation.

メリークリスマス

Thirty minutes later, Harry was waiting in front of the high table to be called forward to the Sorting Hat. Inwardly sighing, he realised that he was not going to have an opportunity to quickly speak with Hogwarts before his Sorting.

Suddenly, he noticed that the headmaster was looking at him and smiled when their eyes met, however, Harry did not feel willing to show any kindness to the old wizard, knowing that he had willingly ignored his parents' will and dumped him onto his relatives' doorsteps. _'I really owe Hogwarts,'_ he thought. _'Only because she brought me here and assigned me my grandparents and father, I was able to have such a wonderful childhood.'_ He quickly turned his eyes away from the headmaster and concentrated on the Sorting that had just begun.

 _'Please just call me Harry Potter,'_ he thought, while Professor McGonagall was calling the students from her long list, recalling what Severus had told him about said list.

He closely observed the deputy headmistress, knowing that his name had to be the next to be called, and noticed that her expression changed into one of clear disbelief, before she paled visibly and finally said, "Harry Potter."

 _tbc..._

 _Thank you very much for your kind comments on the previous chapter!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Elixir for Christmas - My Advent's Calendar story 2015**  
 **by Healer Pomfrey**

 _All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
_ _I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes._

 **COMPLETELY AU! Partly OOC.**

 **It is my story, and I intend to write it the way I want it.  
** **If you don't like it, go and find something else to read or write your own story to your liking!**

* * *

 **11 December (1991)**

As soon as Professor McGonagall had placed the Hat onto Harry's head, Harry heard a small voice speak right into his mind.

'How interesting to see that you're hiding your real self and had a house-elf charm the deputy headmistress to read a different name from what was displayed on her list,' the Hat thought to him. 'What am I going to do with you?'

'Not Gryffindor,' Harry feverishly thought, not wanting to be in the same house as the red head who clearly wanted to befriend him because of his fame and the headmaster's instructions.

'That's exactly where the headmaster wants me to sort you,' the Hat replied. 'Oh well, you'd fit in any house, but there are houses, which would even be more adequate for you. Personally, I'd like to sort you into Ravenclaw, however, Hogwarts wishes me to do something else with you, and believe me if I tell you that she's hurt me before by kicking me out of my shelf in the headmaster's office. Better to face Dumbledore's wrath. Therefore, it will be...'

With that he stopped thinking into Harry's mind and shouted into the hall, "Slytherin."

メリークリスマス

Smirking in surprise and amusement knowing that Hogwarts had overwritten the headmaster's and the Hat's choice and decided on his new house, Harry walked over to the Slytherin table, happily glancing at his father as he went. The applause seemed to be more reluctant than it had with other students, however, Harry did not even notice. He quickly slipped into the empty seat between Draco Malfoy and a girl with light brown hair, who introduced herself as Daphne Greengrass.

Noticing that his housemates seemed very friendly, Harry felt outright happy by Hogwarts' decision. _'And Dad is my head of house,'_ he thought, happily. _'It's a bit sad that Hermione and Neville are both in Gryffindor though.'_

 _'And why would the headmaster meddle with the Sorting? I wonder if he does that very often.'_ Uncertain to which extent he could trust his new housemates, he resolved to speak with either his father or Hogwarts later on.

メリークリスマス

After the welcoming feast, Severus held a house meeting in the Slytherin common room, and hearing not only his father's words but also the discussion between his older housemates and his father, Harry felt it very tempting to ask his question. However, before he could find the courage to speak up, the meeting was over and the first-years were sent to bed.

"Well Harry, I'll see you in the morning. Good night," Daphne, who had still be sitting next to him, while Draco framed his other side, said to him.

"Good night," Harry replied, having the impression as if he had already gained a few friends at Hogwarts. He glanced at his father, noticing that the Slytherin head was just about to leave, when he unobtrusively returned a small smile to his son, making Harry feel very much reassured and happy.

メリークリスマス

Together with Draco, Blaise and two boys, who seemed absolutely stupid and only did what Draco told them, Harry shared a dormitory, smiling upon noticing that his bed was the one right next to the window.

After a few minutes of conversation with the other boys, he said good night and drew the dark green curtains around his bed. Wordlessly casting a silencing charm around his bed, he placed his hand against the wall.

"Hogwarts," Harry whispered. "Thank you so much for having the Hat sort me into Dad's house. I really like it."

"You're very welcome dear," Hogwarts replied, gently. "Now I've just made a connecting door from the wall behind your bed right into the Parlour. It's not visible to anyone but you."

Harry searchingly looked at the wall, only to notice that there was indeed a door right next to his hand. "Thank you so much, Hogwarts," he replied, happily. "I'll just go home and tell Granny and Granddad and Sirius and Remus about the Sorting."

メリークリスマス

"Granddad," Harry addressed Nicholas, as he stepped into the Flamels' living room, "why is Dumbledore so interested in me after abandoning me with the Dursleys' for ten years? First, he sets up the Weasleys to wait for me at the station and friend me, then he tries to interfere with the Sorting to get me into Gryffindor. Why?"

Nicholas and Perenelle exchanged a look. So far, they had decided to not tell Harry about the prophecy yet to not bother him earlier than necessary, however, apparently this bit of information was needed for him to understand the behaviour of the people around him.

"Harry, before you were even born," Sirius broke the silence," a prophecy was made about you and Voldemort. In short, it says that you're the only one who can kill him. That's why he came after you when you were a baby, however, he couldn't kill you, and he vanished. But people think that he isn't really dead but will come back, and you'll have to vanquish him. That's why many people are interested in you, one of them being Dumbledore."

"Exactly," Nicholas agreed. "He probably believes that you need his guidance to fulfil your task. He doesn't know that you grew up with us and are already trained to a certain extent. One point in the prophecy is that you're supposed to have a power that he doesn't know about, which makes me believe that you might be able to get rid of him not in a battle but with the means of alchemy."

"I understand," Harry replied, feeling quite shocked by the revelation, reassured by his family's words.

"Harry, I'm just working on a special version of the elixir," Nicholas then said. "If you have time, whenever that is, feel free to come and assist me. If we succeed, it'll protect you greatly."

"Thank you Granddad," Harry replied, smiling. "I'll come whenever I can."

"And now I believe it's time for you to return to your dormitory and get some sleep, before I have to take house points," Severus spoke up, causing Harry to turn towards the door in shock.

"Dad, I didn't even notice you here," he said, happily, as he stepped over to his father and hugged him. "I'm so happy to be in your house," he added, before he hurried back to bed.

While crossing the Parlour, he heard Severus reply, "Me too, son. Me too."

メリークリスマス

The first-year Slytherins' first morning class was Transfiguration together with the Gryffindors.

"Does anyone by chance have time to show us where the Transfiguration classroom is?" Draco spoke up, when breakfast was almost finished.

"I know where it is, but we should take the Gryffindors with us," Harry replied in a small voice and motioned his classmates to follow him to the other side of the Great Hall, where they collected the other half of their class.

Under the disbelieving eyes of the teachers, the first-year Slytherins and Gryffindors left the Great Hall to head to their first class together.

"This has not happened in more than one hundred years," Harry heard the headmaster utter in clear surprise, when he led the group through the door, completely ignoring Ronald Weasley, who apparently refused to follow Harry's lead.

To the professors' surprise, the first-years continued walking between the classrooms and the Great Hall as a large group and thus provided food for many discussions and entertainment at the head table.

"Harry, since you seem to know your way around the castle so well," Hermione addressed the boy after the last afternoon class, "could you perhaps show me where the library is?"

"Of course," Harry replied, smiling when Daphne and Neville chose to accompany them.

From that time onwards, the four students made it a habit to either study in the library, when their homework did not involve much talking, otherwise, they chose to sit at one of the house tables in the Great Hall to work on their homework together.

"I wonder if we're allowed to study in the Great Hall," Hermione spoke up one day, seeing that none of the other students ever entered the Great Hall except for mealtimes.

"I don't know, but I'd have to lie to pretend that I cared," Harry replied, smirking.

His three friends agreed, and they just remained where they were, taking dinner together, sometimes at the Slytherin table, sometimes with the Gryffindors, and no one but Ronald Weasley seemed to mind.

"What are these slimy Slytherins doing here?" he once asked, pointing at Daphne and Harry, causing his third-year twin brothers to lead him out of the Great Hall by his ears.

"The twins are said to be the greatest pranksters at Hogwarts," Neville informed his friends in a quiet voice. "I wouldn't want to get onto their bad side."

メリークリスマス

It was a few months into the new school year, when Professor McGonagall suddenly approached the small group sitting at the Gryffindor table. "Mr. Potter, Professor Dumbledore would like to see you in his office right after dinner."

Harry stared at the deputy headmistress in shock. "And why might that be, Professor?" he enquired.

"That I don't know," McGonagall replied, sternly.

"Well, I will only go to his office when either my head of house or my friends will be allowed to accompany me," Harry replied in a firm voice, not trusting the headmaster enough to meet him alone.

"I'll inform Professor Snape," McGonagall promised, shaking her head in apparent confusion before returning to the high table.

"We'll come with you, Harry," Hermione spoke up, causing Neville and Daphne to nod in agreement and Harry to smile.

メリークリスマス

Together with his father and his three friends, Harry entered the headmaster's office, making Dumbledore look at him in surprise.

"I only requested for you to join me for a moment, Harry," he said in a grandfatherly voice. "Thank you Severus for bringing him here. You and the other first-years may now leave."

"No headmaster," Harry contradicted in a firm voice, refusing the lemon drop that the headmaster offered him with a whoosh of his hand. "I'm sorry to say this, but I don't trust you enough to speak with you alone."

"And why might that be, Harry?" Dumbledore asked in clear surprise. "What have I done to earn your distrust?"

Harry let out a small snort, before he began to explain. "First of all, you completely ignored my parents' will and dumped me onto the Dursleys' doorstep. Then you did not even check on me as much as once. They neglected and abused me, and no one cared. You did not even notice that I was taken away from them at the age of six. Then you set up the Weasleys to wait for me on the Muggle platform at a time, when I had already long boarded the Hogwarts Express, and last not least you tried to influence the Sorting Hat where to sort me. Fortunately, he did not listen to you. Do these points give me any reason to trust you, sir?" he queried, quirking an eyebrow.

"Where did you go at the age of six, Harry?" Dumbledore enquired, seemingly shocked at the news.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out, sir," Harry replied, firmly.

"Harry my boy, it's important that you return to their house..." the headmaster began until Harry rudely interrupted him.

"No thank you, sir. I will never ever go back to that hellhole," Harry replied, feeling very much reassured in his father's and his friends' company.

 _tbc..._

 _Thank you very much for your kind comments on the previous chapter!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Elixir for Christmas - My Advent's Calendar story 2015**  
 **by Healer Pomfrey**

 _All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
_ _I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes._

 **COMPLETELY AU! Partly OOC.**

 **It is my story, and I intend to write it the way I want it.  
** **If you don't like it, go and find something else to read or write your own story to your liking!**

* * *

 **12 December (1992)**

To Harry's relief, Dumbledore did not summon him again, even if he had the impression that the headmaster always followed him with his eyes when they were in the Great Hall at the same time.

His friends did not question him after their visit in the headmaster's office, and Harry felt extremely grateful for it, even if he knew that they probably had many questions.

One day towards the end of Harry's first Hogwarts year, Severus once summoned him to his office.

 _'What did I do now?'_ Harry wondered, horrified, as his father had never summoned him to his office before. However, to his relief, he realised soon that he had not done anything wrong.

Severus taught him a spell and made him practise a few times, before he told him, "I've come to the conclusion that Professor Quirrell must be possessed by the Dark Lord, which is probably the reason why you get headaches when Quirrell is around. Anyway, you'll have to cast this spell at Quirrell's head." Apparently noticing Harry's shocked expression, he added in a soothing voice, "You won't have to cast it alone, son. I'll be with you and cast the spell together with you. I'll call you when the time is right."

Harry agreed, knowing that he could fully rely on his father, and very late one evening, Harry and Severus waited in the entrance hall for Quirrell to come back from a stroll into the forbidden forest, both of them hidden underneath their invisibility jumpsuits and inside a silencing charm.

"Now," Severus said, when Quirrell finally entered the entrance hall.

Harry immediately cast the spell, putting as much magic in it as he could, only to see a black cloud emerge from the back of the professor's head, while the teacher slumped onto the ground, unconscious. The black cloud obviously tried to flee from the professor, however, suddenly, it let out a horrendous scream, before it exploded into non-existence.

"Very well done, Harry," Severus commended his son and made sure that Harry was only tired but otherwise all right. "Go to bed now, I need to make myself visible and take Quirrell to the hospital wing."

メリークリスマス

While Harry spent all of his free time together with his three friends studying either in the library or in the Great Hall, he usually returned to his dormitory an hour before curfew. Even if he was certain that his friends wondered why he always went to bed so early, he could not help the situation, as he wanted to spend at least that one hour per day to assist Nicholas with his research.

Therefore, Harry was relieved when the summer holidays began and he could spend most of the day in the lab. On the other hand, he was sad to not be able to see his friends for such a long time. Nicholas offered that he could invite his friends to visit him for a few weeks, however, Harry wanted to achieve the goal that Nicholas had set to them before allowing a distraction like a possible visit of his friends to occur.

One day, a sudden idea struck his mind. A few years ago, Nicholas had guided him through the process of making his own Philosopher's stone, and so far, both of them had based all their research on the use of either of their two identical stones. _'What if I develop a new stone specifically for this purpose?'_ Harry suddenly thought and, unbeknownst to Nicholas, began to research in this direction.

While his family believed that he was researching the new type of elixir and Nicholas and Severus were wondering why he did not require their assistance, Harry emerged from his lab on one of the last days of the holidays, showing his family a purple stone, which he introduced as the Protection stone.

"I don't have the potion yet," he admitted, sighing, "but I think that we should be able to easily develop it now that we have this stone. In contrary to the Philosopher's stone, its ingredients are charmed in a way that it gives protection to injuries and curses instead of death of old age. Maybe we can simply use the recipe for the elixir of life using this stone to get the potion, but I haven't tried yet."

"That should work," Nicholas spoke up, thoughtfully skimming Harry's notes for the Protection stone. "I believe it would be wise for you to take the elixir from this stone, considering that Voldemort isn't gone and definitely is a threat to you due to the prophecy. Just remember that you must take it once a week just like Perenelle and I am taking the usual elixir."

"Shouldn't we be able to change the potion in a way so that you and Harry would only have to take it once a month?" Severus suggested, raising an eyebrow at the oldest wizard of the time.

 _'One day, when I don't have anything more urgent to research, I'll make an elixir for them which they only have to take once,'_ Harry thought, as he retired to his lab to make a first attempt for the elixir from the Protection stone.

メリークリスマス

By the beginning of the new school year, Harry felt relieved because he had been able to brew the potion, for which he and his grandfather had been researching a whole year. According to the tests which he had observed Severus perform on dozens of rats, the potion was supposed to immunize the drinker against all kinds of injuries as well as spells going as far as the unforgivable curses.

 _'I only have to remember to take it on the first each month,'_ he thought, feeling very grateful towards his Dad, who had managed to improve the purple variation of the elixir. _'I'd prefer it though if I wouldn't need it at all,'_ he thought, sighing as he recalled the prophecy about himself and Voldemort.

As happy as he was with his success, he felt bad towards his friends, as he had merely sent owls to them once a week, however, had not taken the time to invite them to Hogwarts according to his original plan.

 _'Oh well, I'll make up for it and tell them the truth about my identity,'_ he resolved, as he made himself comfortable in an empty compartment about an hour before the Hogwarts Express was going to leave King's Cross. Soon, his friends joined them, and to Harry's relief, Susan and her friend Hannah took the remaining seats in the compartment before Ronald Weasley could make another attempt at joining and befriending Harry.

"Still siding with unworthy Gryffindors?" Draco came by to greet them, however, Harry knew that the blonde boy had changed a lot during their first Hogwarts year and that his question was nothing more than a joke.

"Well, the Sorting Hat told me that Dumbledore had instructed him to sort me into Gryffindor, but the Hat decided to ignore his order," Harry replied, grinning, causing his friends to stare at him in clear disbelief.

"The headmaster interferes with the Sorting?" Hermione asked, incredulously.

"He should know better than to make such attempts," Daphne agreed, shaking her head in apparent annoyance.

"Harry, where have you been during the holidays?" Neville spoke up, giving his friend a questioning look, as soon as Draco had left.

"I'm sorry, I meant to invite you over during the holidays, but I was very busy doing some research," Harry explained to his friends, promising to tell them more after dinner on the first day of classes. "I don't want to speak about it here right now," he added in a small voice.

"Oh well, announcing any secret on the Hogwarts Express would equal a post in the Daily Prophet I think," Susan commented, dryly, causing Harry to agree, grimacing.

メリークリスマス

As promised, Harry led his three best friends into the founders' quarters the following evening in order to tell them everything about himself.

"Harry, where are we going?" Hermione asked in confusion, when Harry led them towards an unused corridor behind the hospital wing instead of the library.

"To my home," Harry replied, smiling, as he motioned his friends inside the founders' quarters and right into the living room.

After instructing them to take a seat, he made everyone promise that they would not reveal anything of what he was going to tell them to anyone.

Everyone made their promise, before Harry finally explained how Hogwarts had brought him here at the age of six and told him that he was the heir of two founders, while Nicholas Flamel and Severus Snape were also descendants of founders.

"Ever since then I grew up here with the Flamels and Professor Snape," he added, smiling. "A few years ago, the Flamels adopted me, and I officially changed my name to Harry Flamel."

"Harry Flamel?" Daphne repeated, alert. "You're the inventor of the brooms and the werewolf elixir?" she asked in apparent disbelief.

"Yes," Harry admitted, smiling. "As I didn't want anyone to know though, because I didn't want the fame, I registered with Hogwarts under my birth name. Oh well, I guess it didn't help much though," he added, causing everyone to laugh.

They discussed the matter for a few more minutes, before Sirius and Remus suddenly stepped out of the fireplace, chuckling at the children's surprised expressions.

"May I introduce my godfathers, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, the owners of Flamels Brooms," Harry said, pleasantly, causing the discussion to become so loud that Nicholas, Perenelle and even Severus showed up to enquire for the reason of the unusual noise.

While Lisa served butterbeer and snacks for everyone, Harry introduced his friends to his family, feeling extremely happy. Only when Severus reminded the children that curfew was going to begin in fifteen minutes, Harry motioned his friends to follow him.

"I just want to introduce you to Hogwarts," he announced, leading them into the Parlour.

"Hello Hogwarts, I'd like to introduce my friends to you," he spoke up, looking at a spot at the wall that was near the ceiling and had a tiny window with colourful glass in it. He always looked at that spot when talking with the castle in the Parlour, even if he did not know why.

"Ah Harry, it's about time that you bring your friends to me," Hogwarts replied in her gentle voice, before she welcomed Neville, Hermione and Daphne.

To everyone's surprise, she then addressed Hermione. "Hermione, you're going to get into big trouble and are about to draw in the whole school," she said in a grave voice. "You must give the black diary to Severus or the headmaster or Nicholas and demand that they destroy it. It contains very bad dark magic."

Harry, Daphne and Neville stared at their friend in surprise.

"Hogwarts, are you sure?" Hermione enquired in apparent shock. "I love the book," she added in a small voice.

"You must give it away, and now all of you hurry to your common rooms. Curfew is about to begin," Hogwarts replied in a gentle but firm voice.

"Bring the book tomorrow after the last afternoon class, and we can give it to Nicholas," Harry instructed his friend, as they hurried back to the entrance hall, where they departed to head to Gryffindor and Slytherin.

 _tbc..._

 _Thank you very much for your kind comments on the previous chapter!_


	13. Chapter 13

**Elixir for Christmas - My Advent's Calendar story 2015**  
 **by Healer Pomfrey**

 _All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
_ _I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes._

 **COMPLETELY AU! Partly OOC.**

 **It is my story, and I intend to write it the way I want it.  
** **If you don't like it, go and find something else to read or write your own story to your liking!**

* * *

 **13 December (1992)**

As if on a silent agreement, from that time onwards, the four friends always spent their time studying together in the founders' living room. Hogwarts was so kind and made two connecting doors, one leading to Gryffindor and the other to Slytherin.

"Don't worry, these doors are invisible to everyone but the four of us," Harry reassured Hermione, when he accompanied the two Gryffindors to a spot right behind their common room. "And no one will notice you coming out of an invisible door either," he added, "because Nicholas has cast a notice me not charm on the area in front of the door."

メリークリスマス

One day, Marcus Flint, the Quidditch captain, addressed the second-years. "Tomorrow, I'm going to hold tryouts for the Seeker and one Chaser position for our house team. Are any of you interested in playing?"

"Yes," Harry immediately replied, noticing in surprise that his response came simultaneously with that of Draco.

"I wish to play Seeker," the blond boy beat him to an explanation.

"I'd also like to play Seeker," Harry added in a firm voice, feeling quite confident, as Severus had reassured him that he was better than any Seeker that Slytherin had had in a decade.

"Very well, tryouts tomorrow at eleven in the morning," Marcus replied, leaving the two second-years to stare at each other.

メリークリスマス

Draco and Harry were the only students participating in the tryouts, and - under the cheering of his three friends sitting in the stands - Harry beat Draco to the Snitch five times, before Marcus called the tryouts to an end.

"Harry, you're on the team as Seeker, Draco, I can offer you a position as Chaser," Marcus informed them, grinning, before he announced that Quidditch training was going to take place on Friday and Sunday evenings and that the first match would be against Gryffindor at the end of November.

メリークリスマス

While Harry had always retired to bed an hour early in order to have time for his personal research during the last school year, now that his friends were aware of who he was, he decided to use the time while they were sitting in the founders' living room together for his research. As soon as Marcus Flint had made him Seeker for the team, Harry decided to make slight changes to his still unreleased Flamel 3 in order to produce a Seeker's version.

In fact, the Seeker's version was not much different from the normal Flamel 3 model, he merely slightly changed its structure to become more manoeuvrable than the normal model, and he added an additional grip to the front of the broom to make it more comfortable and safer flying with just one hand on the broom.

"Don't you think the other positions would need that as well?" Daphne asked in surprise, when Harry explained the meaning of the sketch in front of him to his friends.

Harry shrugged before grinning. "Well, that might be, but I'm the Seeker, and I want to fly as comfortably as I can," he replied, sheepishly, causing his friends to laugh. "I don't know enough about the other positions to make special models for them," he added. "Maybe next year."

メリークリスマス

Harry finalised his new model right before the match against Gryffindor. Marcus stared at his new broom in surprise, when Harry headed out onto the Quidditch pitch.

"Is that a new model?" he asked, incredulously, causing the Gryffindor team to curiously join their opponents.

"It's the Seeker's version of Flamel 3," Harry replied, grinning.

"Is there a Flamel 3 out yet?" Oliver Wood, the captain of the Gryffindor team enquired with apparent interest.

"No, it's not. I only got it through some connections," Harry lied, "but I heard that it'll be out before Christmas."

Harry made a mental note to finalise that time frame with Sirius and Remus, as he took into the air, knowing that it would be difficult to find the Snitch between the low hanging clouds.

Nevertheless, he was lucky and caught the fleeing winged ball thirty minutes into the game deciding the match for Slytherin.

"Harry Potter caught the Snitch, and Slytherin wins 200 - 60. Congratulations Slytherin," Madam Hooch's voice could be heard, before the Slytherin side of the stands erupted in applause.

 _'Thank Merlin, that went well,'_ Harry thought, happily, as he descended to the grounds with a couple of ideas for slight improvements to his broom in his mind.

メリークリスマス

One morning, when Harry was walking up to the Great Hall together with Daphne, his friend asked, "Harry, have you noticed that Neville has been very quiet recently?"

Harry frowned. "I was wondering if something was wrong," he admitted. "I didn't want to ask him though."

"Yes, that's what I thought, but maybe we should do right that, ask him when we're alone in the founders' quarters," Daphne replied, pensively, causing Harry to nod in determination.

"All right, I'll ask him tonight," he promised, smiling at the girl.

メリークリスマス

Neville let out a deep sigh upon Harry's question. However, apparently, he felt comfortable enough among his friends to share what was bothering him, even if he had never spoken about the matter with anyone before.

"You know it's only twelve days until Christmas," he began to speak in a small voice, causing his three friends to nod. "On Christmas day, I always go to St. Mungo's together with my grandmother to see my parents." Apparently realising that everyone was hanging on his lips, he continued, "It's hard to see them though. I don't even know if they recognise me."

When Neville let out a deep sigh, Harry used to opportunity to enquire, "Neville, what exactly is wrong with your parents?"

"They've been tortured to insanity," Neville replied in a small voice, only to add, "with the Cruciatus curse."

"Oh no, I'm so sorry Neville," Daphne was the first to speak up, while Hermione gently pulled the boy into a hug.

At the same time, Harry's thoughts went haywire. _'Maybe I can brew something for them using the Protection stone,'_ he thought, however, uncertain if he would succeed, he did not voice his thoughts. Instead, he resolved to do intense research during the one and a half weeks until Christmas.

メリークリスマス

 _'I need to invent a time travel potion,'_ he mused, as he climbed through his secret door back into the founders' living room after curfew. _'That way, I could spend the whole night researching before going back to a time around curfew.'_

Not wanting his Dad to catch him out of bed after curfew, since Harry was sure that Severus would not hesitate to take points off Slytherin, he quietly made his way into the Flamels' living room to discuss the task at hand with Nicholas.

"That's my Harry," Perenelle spoke up, giving Harry a proud look.

"True," Nicholas agreed, before he pondered the matter for an instant and finally said, "Won't the elixir based on the Protection stone take care of such curses?"

"It should," Harry confirmed. "The only problem is that it doesn't have to protect them but heal them from the curse."

"That I understand," Nicholas replied, smiling. "Nevertheless, I can imagine that the same elixir should help with that. At least it can't hurt to try it out. If it doesn't work, we can still work on something more specific."

"All right," Harry agreed, somehow feeling uncertain about the matter.

"Very well, I suggest that you go and get some sleep," Nicholas said finishing the conversation before he promised to inform the head healer of the hospital to enquire if he and Harry could see the Longbottoms on the first day of the Christmas holidays. "Thank Merlin that O'Brian already knows you. Otherwise, he surely wouldn't allow a twelve-year-old to administer potions to his long time ward patients," he added, smirking.

"True," Harry agreed, chuckling, before he said good night to his grandparents and hurried back to his dormitory.

 _tbc..._

 _Thank you very much for your kind comments on the previous chapter!_


	14. Chapter 14

**Elixir for Christmas - My Advent's Calendar story 2015**  
 **by Healer Pomfrey**

 _All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
_ _I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes._

 **COMPLETELY AU! Partly OOC.**

 **It is my story, and I intend to write it the way I want it.  
** **If you don't like it, go and find something else to read or write your own story to your liking!**

* * *

 **14 December (1993)**

During the remaining months of their second Hogwarts year, Neville turned out to become a much happier and more self confident boy, especially after Professor McGonagall convinced his parents to become the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teachers and as such permanent residents at Hogwarts. She explained to the Longbottoms about a curse that Voldemort had once cast on the post, so that no Defence professor would be able to continue teaching for more than twelve months, however, that they should be able to take turns, so that each of them would teach every second year.

Not only Neville, but in fact the whole school was happy to have the Longbottoms at Hogwarts, as they realised soon that Frank Longbottom, who had offered to teach the first year, was the first decent Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher whom Hogwarts had seen in ages.

メリークリスマス

One evening, Sirius and Remus told Harry that the magical world was planning a Quidditch world cup that was going to take place during the following summer.

"Cool," Harry said, wondering if it was for a special reason that his godfathers were telling him about this.

"We're telling you this for a reason," Sirius replied to his unasked question and explained that the trainer of the British national Quidditch team had asked if there would be a new Flamel 4 out by then and when Sirius had replied that he didn't know, he had informed him and that the team had decided to buy fourteen Flamel 3 brooms.

"Do they have any suggestions what they'd like to have improved with a new model?" Harry enquired, quirking an eyebrow.

"Ah sorry Harry, but I didn't ask that," Sirius replied, sighing. "Perhaps you could meet the team and ask. I'll try to arrange something with them for the Christmas holidays."

"Why we were speaking with you about the matter," Remus suddenly spoke up, "was to ask you if you by chance know someone who'd be willing to work for us." Seeing that Harry turned his eyes to view him, he explained, "If the national team is going to purchase our brooms, the other teams won't be far behind, and while we're already very busy in both shops right now, we expect that we won't be able to deal with everything alone. So we need at least one person for the shop in Diagon Alley."

Harry remained pensive for a moment, before he promised to ask the seventh-years who were playing on the house teams.

 _'Oliver Wood might be good,'_ he thought. _'He's really friendly and can explain well._ _Marcus Flint would be an option, too, but he's not friendly enough.'_ He decided to take Oliver aside and ask him as soon as he had the opportunity to do so.

メリークリスマス

It was a few days before the beginning of the Christmas holidays that Harry met with Oliver in an unused classroom.

"Oliver, have you already decided what you're going to do after Hogwarts?" Harry asked, bluntly, causing Oliver to stare at him in clear surprise.

"I'm sorry, but why would the Slytherin Seeker want to know such a thing?" Oliver enquired, sounding slightly suspicious.

It was not as if the two boys did not know each other. They had spoken to each other multiple times, even if mostly before or after the Quidditch matches. However, Harry trusted the older boy enough to reveal his identity.

"My godparents are running Flamels Brooms," Harry explained, "and they need someone to help them with the shop and also someone who'd be able to test new brooms."

"Oh that sounds really good," Oliver said, pensively, before adding, "Unfortunately, I'm probably going to play for Puddlemore United, otherwise I'd love to accept the post. My brother Ben might be willing to help in the shop. He's working at the Ministry and absolutely hates his job. I'm not sure how far he'd be able to try new brooms, means how well he'll be able to give feedback on that."

"That's no problem..."

"... as we'd love to try out new brooms," the voices of the Weasley twins suddenly sounded through the seemingly empty classroom.

"Ahhh these two..." Oliver said, groaning, causing Harry to chuckle.

"Reveal yourselves, Fred and George," he said in a strict voice, causing the twins to make themselves visible in the far corner of the room.

"In fact..."

"... we'd love to earn some money..."

"... as we want to have our own joke shop..."

"... after finishing Hogwarts," they explained in their funny sing-song, before finishing simultaneously, "And we'd love to try out new brooms in any case."

Finally, Harry agreed with the boys that Oliver would tell his brother Ben to contact Sirius or Remus in the shop, while he made an appointment with the twins after dinner.

"Sorry Harry..."

"... but why don't you try out the brooms yourself?" the twins asked before leaving the classroom.

"Because I invent them," Harry replied, matter-of-factly. Chuckling at the twins' stunned expressions, he added, "Have you ever heard of Harry Flamel?"

"That's you?" Oliver blurted out in shock.

"Yep," Harry admitted, grinning. "Please don't reveal this to anyone though."

"We won't," all three boys promised, sincerely.

メリークリスマス

To Harry's enormous annoyance, the Daily Prophet did not leave out any opportunity to ask about Harry Flamel, and the reporters were quite insistent, when it came out that all teams participating in the Quidditch World Cup were using the newest Flamel 4, which could not even be bought on the market yet.

Having breakfast at the Gryffindor table, Harry glanced into Daphne's edition of the Daily Prophet, inwardly groaning at the sight of the headlines.

 _'Separate brooms according to the positions,'_ the headline screamed in red ink only to ask in the second line, _'Who in the world is Harry Flamel?'_

"They're asking for Flamel again," Neville spoke up, glancing at Daphne's newspaper from Harry's other side.

"I can't understand why Flamel doesn't speak with Skeeter or whoever is asking for him every now and then," Ronald Weasley spoke up, causing Harry to snort.

"I can very well understand if he doesn't want to be bothered by fans," he replied, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"Ron, you're so narrow-minded," Ginny groaned. "He'll have his reasons for remaining in the dark."

"Oh my..."

"... since when..."

"... has our little sister..."

"... become so grown up?" the twins asked in their usual sing-song, causing Ginny to roll her eyes at her brothers.

"He wouldn't have a quiet minute if he outed himself," Daphne added, before she turned to Hermione and admonished her to eat her breakfast. "Hermione, you studied enough, and you'll make it through the end of year tests without having to study during breakfast," she said in a firm voice, nodding in relief, when one of the Weasley twins reached over to grab the Transfiguration book from Hermione's grip.

 _'Thank Merlin the twins are keeping my secret so well that not even their brother knows the truth,'_ Harry thought in relief, unaware that he would be forced to reveal his identity in front of the whole student body sooner than expected.

 _tbc..._

 _Thank you very much for your kind comments on the previous chapter!_


	15. Chapter 15

**Elixir for Christmas - My Advent's Calendar story 2015**  
 **by Healer Pomfrey**

 _All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
_ _I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes._

 **COMPLETELY AU! Partly OOC.**

 **It is my story, and I intend to write it the way I want it.  
** **If you don't like it, go and find something else to read or write your own story to your liking!**

* * *

 **15 December (1994)**

Harry's fourth Hogwarts year began with another fight between him and Professor Dumbledore. This time, it took place during the welcoming feast, when the headmaster announced that there would not be a Quidditch tournament in favour of the Triwizard tournament.

 _'What?'_ Harry thought in shock, feeling absolutely upset at the old wizard. He rose from his seat and interrupted the old wizard, stating that while only one student from Hogwarts was going to participate in the Triwizard tournament, the rest of the student body wanted to have their usual Quidditch matches. Huge applause from all four house tables followed his announcement, making Dumbledore have to change his plans.

"Very well, the Quidditch tournament will take place as usual," the headmaster finally admitted - much to everyone's delight.

メリークリスマス

Less than two months later, the Goblet of Fire that was announcing the three champions, spit out a fourth parchment - to everyone's surprise.

In apparent disbelief, Dumbledore read, "Harry Potter." While the whole Great Hall turned utterly silent, he added, "Harry, please come here."

"No sir," Harry replied in a firm voice, rising from his chair. "I did not put my name into the goblet, and I'm not going to participate."

Dumbledore let out a long sigh, before he explained, "With your name coming out of the goblet, a magically binding contract has been made between you and the tournament. If you refuse to participate, you're going to lose your magic if not worse."

"No sir," Harry insisted. "This is utter rubbish, considering that I'm not even of age. Apart from that, Harry Potter is not my real name." Knowing that no one would believe him, he immediately changed his features to his mother's, causing a huge gasp from all over the Great Hall.

"He's Harry Flamel," Colin Creevy, one of the Gryffindor third-years blurted out. "How cool is that?"

"Harry, please stop this nonsense and come here," Dumbledore interrupted the commotion, seemingly cross, and pointed towards the ante chamber, where the champions and their headmasters were waiting.

"No sir," Harry repeated. "I case you have not noticed, my real name is Harry James Potter Flamel, in short Harry Flamel, and not Harry Potter. Therefore, any binding contract that may have been made with one Harry Potter does not concern me."

"Harry, we will speak about this in the morning," Dumbledore announced, seemingly impatient, and hurried towards the ante chamber.

While everyone else turned to eat their deserts, Harry swiftly left the Great Hall to speak with his grandparents and godfathers, closely followed by his three best friends.

メリークリスマス

A heated discussion in the Parlour why anyone had put in Harry's name and who and if Harry could get out of the binding contract due to the incorrectness of his name followed.

"I think I can imagine what happened," Hogwarts suddenly spoke up, sounding pensive. "I'm not sure, but I believe that Auror Moody put a name into the Goblet very late last night, and I was wondering about it."

"Why would Moody want me to participate?" Harry asked in disbelief before profusely thanking the castle for the valuable hint.

"The problem is that the headmaster won't believe you if you told him you suspected Moody," Severus, who had just entered the room on time to hear Hogwarts speak, said, sighing. "Dumbledore is best friends with the old Auror."

"And since Dumbledore mustn't know that we can communicate with Hogwarts, there's nothing that we can do about it," Harry groaned.

"That's true, son, but you must be very careful in Moody's company," Severus replied in a stern voice. "See to it that you're never alone with him."

メリークリスマス

In the end, Nicholas wrote a letter to John Brighton, a lawyer whom he knew well, and asked for his opinion.

Fortunately, Nicholas received a reply as early as breakfast time the following morning and immediately called Lisa to inform Harry of the positive news.

"Mr. Brighton also suggests that you make an exclusive contract with one newspaper of your liking, so that others won't be able to pester you about interviews," Lisa added.

"Thank you Lisa. I'll go and speak with granddad right after breakfast," Harry replied, feeling utterly relieved that it was a Saturday and he did not have to attend classes before dealing with the problem that arose because an unknown person, probably one of the Aurors, who were present in the castle during the tournament, had malevolently put his name into the Goblet of Fire.

"Harry, I suggest that you speak with Luna Lovegood," Hermione spoke up, when the four friends were on their way to the founders' quarters. "Her father is the editor of the Quibbler, and he'd surely be willing to agree on your conditions if you gave him an exclusive contract."

"Luna," Harry repeated, pensively, giving Daphne a questioning look.

"She's a third year Ravenclaw," Hermione informed him. "She seems a bit strange, but nice."

"All right then, shall we sit at the Ravenclaw table for lunch?" Harry suggested. "Maybe we should not only change between the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables but sit at the others too sometimes. It would be great to get to know the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs apart from the Quidditch teams."

メリークリスマス

From that time onwards, neither the Daily Prophet nor any other newspaper was allowed to write about Harry, due to his exclusive contract with the Quibbler. _'At least Mr. Lovegood writes exactly what I tell him,'_ Harry mused after the first task of the Triwizard tournament, when the man, whom everyone believed to be Auror Moody, suddenly died. Only by the end of the first task, they found out that the professor was an imposter and was in fact Barty Crouch, a known Death Eater who had been believed to have deceased years ago. With Hogwarts help, Harry right afterwards found out what happened to the real Moody and informed his father, who then alerted the headmaster.

Unfortunately, no one of his family had a clue as to why Crouch had wanted to bring Harry into the tournament.

"You just have to be very careful, Harry," Daphne told him one evening, when the four friends were sitting in the living room studying as usual.

"Yes," Harry replied, absentmindedly, observing his best friend from the corners of his eyes. _'She's beautiful,'_ he suddenly thought, wondering why he had not noticed this before.

"Harry, are you all right?" Daphne asked in apparent concern.

"You seem very absentminded tonight," Hermione added, questioningly.

"I'm fine," Harry replied, slightly impatient. _'I'd love to ask her to become my girlfriend,'_ he mused, knowing that it would not be easy to gather the courage to ask her. _'Maybe I can ask Sirius for an advice,'_ he finally resolved, before he turned his attention back to his studies.

メリークリスマス

In spite of all precautions of being careful and never being alone in the corridors, Harry could not prevent himself from accidentally stepping on a small branch of a tree, which turned out to be a Portkey, shortly before the beginning of the third task.

 _tbc..._

 _Thank you very much for your kind comments on the previous chapter!_


	16. Chapter 16

**Elixir for Christmas - My Advent's Calendar story 2015**  
 **by Healer Pomfrey**

 _All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
_ _I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes._

 **COMPLETELY AU! Partly OOC.**

 **It is my story, and I intend to write it the way I want it.  
** **If you don't like it, go and find something else to read or write your own story to your liking!**

* * *

 **16 December (1995)**

Harry found himself in what looked like a graveyard and unwillingly took the role of a spectator in a ritual for the re-birth of Tom Riddle AKA Lord Voldemort.

A small bundle was lying on the foot of a grave, wrapped in black robes, and Harry could decipher what was written on the stone behind the grave as 'Tom Riddle'. _'Why does he have a grave in spite of not being dead?'_ he wondered when realisation set in. _'It must be his father's grave.'_

A man was busily stirring an oversized cauldron, which was placed right in front of the open grave. He finally unwrapped a strange little creature that looked like a baby, however, a strange one. He placed the creature into the cauldron, before he began so speak.

"Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son."

Noticing some kind of dust-like material rise into the air above the grave, Harry quickly transfigured it to become crap of a monkey. However, the man did not notice anything and stirred it into the concoction in the cauldron.

"Flesh of the servant willingly given, you will revive your master," he then continued, before he cut his hand off using a dagger.

Quickly thinking, Harry transfigured the hand into that of a monkey, just before it hid the liquid in the cauldron.

Finally, the man leaned down to him and said, "Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you will resurrect your foe."

 _'Blood of the enemy, willingly given, you will resurrect your foe,'_ Harry thought, putting as much magic into the thought as he could, hoping to disturb the ritual as much as possible. He even quietly transfigured the content of the small phial into blood of a monkey, before the man was able to add it to the cauldron.

However, even with his silent Transfigurations during the ritual, he could not prevent Voldemort from gaining a human form, even if his face was that of a monkey and he was spiking a long tail along with fur all over his body.

"Wormtail, which part of the ritual did you fail to do properly?" Voldemort hissed at his rescuer, before he demanded to be handed his wand and turned to Harry.

With a flick of his wand, he released him from the ropes that were binding him to a large stone. "Here we meet again, Harry Potter," he said, staring at the boy.

Harry chuckled in spite of feeling horrified. "What are you Tom? A monkey?" he asked.

"Don't you dare insulting me," Voldemort hissed, red eyes blazing with anger. "Cru..." he shouted.

"Expelliarmus," countered Harry. While Wormtail had taken away his official school wand, Harry was still in the possession of his real wand, which was obviously stronger than Voldemort's, and his nemesis' wand flew into his outstretched hand cancelling the unforgivable curse on its way.

"You have exactly five minutes to return my wand, before my loyal Death Eaters will take care of it," Voldemort hissed and turned to his servant. "Let me call my followers."

 _'Tough luck Tom,'_ Harry thought, as he used the moment of distraction and summoned his second wand from Wormtail and turned Voldemort's wand into a Portkey. Just when the first Death Eaters began to arrive on the graveyard, he was whisked back to Hogwarts.

メリークリスマス

Harry arrived back on the grounds to a huge commotion, which was partly due to the third task being finished with Cedric Diggory as the winner of the tournament and partly because of Harry being taken away by a Portkey.

"Harry, are you all right?" Daphne and Hermione simultaneously blurted out at his sight, before they both tried to hug him.

"I'm fine, but Voldemort is back," Harry replied in a small voice. "I need to speak with Dad and my grandparents as soon as possible."

"Harry, what happened?" the headmaster enquired, coming over to the small group.

"Voldemort was resurrected by some ritual," Harry explained, before he excused himself and hurried towards the entrance doors, closely followed by his friends.

メリークリスマス

During the summer, Nicholas told Harry that he had received information from the goblins that Voldemort had made Horcruxes. He explained about their nature, before he let him in on his newest research. Together with Severus, he was trying to invent a potion to turn dark objects light.

"Would you like to assist?" Severus asked, smirking, apparently not expecting any other reply from his son than the one he received.

"Of course," Harry replied with enthusiasm. As eager as all the other times when he, Nicholas or Severus had a new research topic, he spent the first half of the summer holidays in one of the laboratories trying to assist, before his free time ended abruptly.

It was in the morning of his fifteenth birthday that Harry received a huge surprise. When he entered the living room of his quarters, not only his family was gathered around a huge breakfast table, but also his friends, who explained that Severus had invited them to spend the remaining weeks of the holidays with Harry.

As much as Harry regretted to not be able to continue with his research from morning to evening, as much did he enjoy his holidays together with his friends. Since no one from the Hogwarts staff except for Severus was supposed to know that Harry's friends, let alone Harry, were spending their summer holidays at Hogwarts, the four friends frequented the Flamels' garden for outside activities.

While Neville was absolutely thrilled to assist Perenelle with her greenhouses and learn many things that by far exceeded the curriculum of Herbology classes at Hogwarts, Hermione spent some time with Severus and assisted him with the brewing of potions for the hospital wing, so that Severus in return had more time for his research together with Harry. At the same time, Daphne received Arithmancy tutoring from Nicholas. Although she and Harry had taken Arithmancy as elective subject, Nicholas was able to teach her things that were not even touched in class.

メリークリスマス

Harry secretly observed Daphne. In his opinion, she was the most beautiful girl of Hogwarts' whole female population, and she was the friendliest and most understanding of all. However, he still had no idea how to ask her to be his girlfriend. He had asked Sirius, however, all of his godfather's suggestions - like putting a huge bunch of flowers on the breakfast table in front of her or flying his next Quidditch match with a huge balloon fastened to his broom that asked _'Will you be my girlfriend?'_ \- did not really appeal to him.

 _'Maybe I can ask her during the school year,'_ he mused. _'Since all four of us have become prefects, I'll surely be able to spend some alone time with her, either when we have to patrol the corridors or when Neville and Hermione have to do so.'_

メリークリスマス

It was on the day before the beginning of the new school year, when the four friends were sitting in the living room discussing a letter that Harry had received from the Weasley twins, that Severus approached the small group.

"Harry," he spoke up, seemingly agitated. "I need your help." When everyone including Harry raised their eyes to him, he continued, "I've just spoken with Buckbean and have made you my heir. While you will only become the head of the Prince house when I'm dead, I've already made you the official heir of Slytherin and Hufflepuff."

"Thank you Dad but why?" Harry asked with bewilderment, causing his father to let out a long sigh.

 _tbc..._

 _Thank you very much for your kind comments on the previous chapter!_


	17. Chapter 17

**Elixir for Christmas - My Advent's Calendar story 2015**  
 **by Healer Pomfrey**

 _All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
_ _I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes._

 **COMPLETELY AU! Partly OOC.**

 **It is my story, and I intend to write it the way I want it.  
** **If you don't like it, go and find something else to read or write your own story to your liking!**

* * *

 **17 December (1995)**

As the heir of all four founders, which automatically made him the owner of Hogwarts, Harry used the first of September, while his friends were riding the Hogwarts Express, to dismiss the Board of Governors in its entity and establish a new Hogwarts Advisory Board with the members of Amelia Bones, Augusta Longbottom, Amos Diggory, Nicholas Flamel and Arthur Weasley.

His second action was to make a declaration that forbade any interference of the Ministry of Magic into the matters of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"I will not have Dolores Umbridge teach at Hogwarts," he informed the headmaster, having heard from Amelia, Nicholas and Severus what kind of witch Umbridge was. "If we need this new subject of Wizarding Etiquette, Alice and Fank Longbottom can take turns teaching it, as they're still teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts in turns anyway."

As much as the headmaster along with the rest of the staff seemed to appreciate Harry's actions, Dumbledore looked extremely unhappy.

"He probably knew that you're the heir of Gryffindor and naturally Ravenclaw, but he doesn't have a clue how you became the heir of Slytherin and Hufflepuff," Severus said, smirking, when he had lunch with Harry and his grandparents at the Flamels'. "He won't like that you're the owner of Hogwarts and as such are able to override his own decisions."

Harry shrugged. "It's not as if I wanted to do such a thing," he replied, absentmindedly arranging the peas on his plate to the pattern of a broomstick. "It was funny," he then added, chuckling. "Although he looked surprised, when I just entered his office this morning, he neither asked me why I was at Hogwarts instead of being on the Hogwarts Express, nor did he question me why I knew about being the owner and about the attempt of Fudge to interfere here in the first place."

"He probably was too shocked to ask questions," Perenelle spoke up, smiling proudly at her grandson.

"I suggest that you fire call Mr. Lovegood and inform him about your recent actions, before the Daily Prophet is going to have a feast with it tomorrow morning," Nicholas suggested, smirking.

"I'll do that," Harry agreed, nodding.

メリークリスマス

Harry spent the following two hours giving Xenophilus Lovegood an exclusive interview about his position as the owner of Hogwarts, the dismissal of the Board of Governors, the establishment of the Hogwarts Advisory Board as well as the declaration against ministry interference.

As soon as Lovegood stepped through the fireplace promising to publish the next edition of the Quibbler first thing the next morning, Harry readied himself to floo to Gringotts.

"Professor Snape told me that I had to sign some parchments," he told Buckbean, who nodded, smiling at the boy.

"Yes, and it's good that you came to see me so promptly," the goblin replied and fetched a couple of parchments, in which Harry had to acknowledge his succession of the Slytherin and Hufflepuff families.

Finishing the required signatures, Harry recalled what Ceridwen had advised him from her portrait in his room that very morning. He hesitantly said, "Buckbean, I have a question. Do you know if there are rings in one of my vaults, which I could use as friendship rings? I intend to ask my best friend to become my girlfriend, and..." He slowly trailed off, blushing profusely.

Buckbean smirked. "Yes Harry, I believe that there is a choice of adequate rings in your vaults." He called a young goblin and instructed him to bring all rings from Harry's vaults.

Harry could only stare at the jewellery in shock. There were many rings from all generations, but they were beautiful. He chose two rings, of which the smaller one was decorated with a very light blue stone, while the male version was just a simple gold ring.

"Buckbean, do you think these will do?" he asked the goblin, who replied affirmatively.

"You should take them to the jeweller and have them checked for possible charms," Buckbean advised him, and Harry happily obeyed.

He went to the address the goblin had told him and had the two rings checked for charms and added a couple of charms that he deemed useful.

 _'I wished I could go and give her the ring right away,'_ he thought, when he was back in his room at Hogwarts, where he showed the ring to Ceridwen.

"These are beautiful, and the light blue stone will match Daphne's eye colour very well," Ceridwen voiced her opinion, causing Harry to smile.

"I can't wait to give it to her," Harry said, sighing in anticipation.

Ceridwen chuckled. "You're so powerful," she then said, "that I can't understand why you don't try to become an Animagus. If you were a phoenix Animagus, you could just flash yourself to her on the Hogwarts Express."

Harry stared at the kind witch, wide-eyed. "Ceridwen, that's it," he blurted out in excitement. "Oh well, I won't be able to go to her now, but I'll try to become an Animagus. A phoenix would be brilliant," he added, pensively.

"Good luck dear," Ceridwen replied, smiling.

メリークリスマス

It was a few days later, when Daphne and Harry were on their way back to Slytherin after doing their prefects rounds, that Harry stopped walking right in front of a window that allowed the view onto the lake, which was beautifully lit by the light of the full moon.

Quickly casting a silencing charm around themselves, Harry addressed his friend in a soft voice. "Daphne, would you perhaps like to become my girlfriend?"

 _'Ah, it's out. I said it. Oh no, what if she doesn't want to? What if she gets upset?'_ His thoughts went haywire. However, her response should not take long.

"I'd love to be your girlfriend, Harry," Daphne replied, gently, smiling at him.

Reaching into his robe pocket, Harry pulled out the small box with the rings and carefully slid the smaller one over her ring finger, observing how it adjusted itself in size.

"This is absolutely gorgeous," Daphne said, before she took the remaining ring from the box and slid it over Harry's finger.

"Thanks," Harry said, happily, and carefully leaned over to capture her mouth with his lips, feeling like in heaven when she replied to the kiss.

メリークリスマス

Before Harry and Daphne were able to tell their friends about the matter and Daphne could show off her new ring, the Daily Prophet reported _'Daphne Greengrass the boy who lived's girlfriend'_. Underneath was a picture of a red haired Harry sliding the ring over Daphne's finger.

"How dare they?" Harry blurted out in anger.

"It was Rita Skeeter," Hermione added. "Her name's written under the article."

"She must have an invisibility cloak or something," Daphne spoke up, shaking her head in annoyance. "Harry even cast a silencing charm around us, and I'm sure that no one was nearby."

"Let's ask Hogwarts," Harry suggested and, not caring about his half-finished breakfast, left the Great Hall, knowing that his girlfriend and his best friends would follow him right away.

"Skeeter was sitting on your shoulder last night," Hogwarts informed Harry in a grave voice, explaining that the reporter was a beetle Animagus. "She often overhears conversations here within my walls. I hope you'll be able to stop her soon."

メリークリスマス

"I'd like to become an Animagus, too," Harry told his friends on their way to their first morning class after profusely thanking the castle for the information.

"I've heard that there's a potion that shows you which kind of animal you can become," Daphne replied, pensively.

"Really?" Harry asked in surprise and decided to take that potion as basis for a new research.

メリークリスマス

During the following months, Harry used every free minute trying to change his left hand into a wing. At the same time, he researched a new potion that would allow anyone to change into an animal. However, it took him until after Christmas before he managed to transform his whole body into a water phoenix - much to his family's delight.

"Your form is beautiful," Daphne said, admiringly, when she came to visit her boyfriend for the last week of holidays.

"I only need to practise flying and flashing," Harry replied, sighing. "It's really difficult."

"Maybe Fawkes can help you. Dumbledore's phoenix," Daphne suggested, causing Harry to quirk an eyebrow.

"Do you suggest that I visit the headmaster and ask his phoenix to practise with me?" he asked in disbelief, thinking, _'No thanks.'_

 _tbc..._

 _Thank you very much for your kind comments on the previous chapter!_


	18. Chapter 18

**Elixir for Christmas - My Advent's Calendar story 2015**  
 **by Healer Pomfrey**

 _All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
_ _I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes._

 **COMPLETELY AU! Partly OOC.**

 **It is my story, and I intend to write it the way I want it.  
** **If you don't like it, go and find something else to read or write your own story to your liking!**

* * *

 **18 December (1996)**

During the following months, Harry did not have much time to continue with his research on the Animagus potion, as Daphne and Hermione insisted that they had to spend all their time out of class studying for the OWLs.

Harry and Neville merely rolled their eyes at the girls, knowing that the four of them had been the top four in their class from their first year onwards.

メリークリスマス

Nevertheless, Harry managed to finish his Animagus potion just a week before the beginning of the OWL exams. The potion allowed the taker to instantly become an Animagus that matched his or her character. They could not choose their animal, however, from the first time onwards, they would be able to change back and forth at free will.

"I think it's possible to get additional points in the Transfiguration exam if we can manage the Animagus transformation," Daphne spoke up, eyeing the small phial in her hand that was filled with a dark green liquid with interest.

"Well, that's true, but wouldn't it been cheating, considering that we only took a potion instead of trying to transform by ourselves like Harry did?" Hermione asked, thoughtfully.

"Maybe Harry can brew a huge batch, so that we can give one to all our classmates," Neville suggested, giving Harry a questioning look.

"Good idea," Harry replied, grinning.

During the following days, Harry informed the fellow prefects of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff about the matter and asked if they'd be willing to unobtrusively distribute the potion to all fifth year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs.

"Of course," Susan Bones was the first to respond. "It's true that we can get additional points for our Transfiguration exam, and I'm sure that everyone will appreciate it."

"Apart from that, they all will like to become an Animagus," her friend Hannah Abbot added. "Thank you Harry for offering the potion to us."

By the day before the beginning of the test week, all fifth-years had taken the Harry's new Animagus potion - with the exception of Ronald Weasley, who outright refused to take a potion that Harry had brewed.

To Harry's great pleasure, his three friends had become birds as well. While Daphne was a dark blue parrot, Hermione became an owl and Neville an eagle. Although each of them had a different kind of bird, they were all able to communicate with each other when in their Animagus forms, a matter which all four appreciated greatly.

メリークリスマス

However, the Animagus potion should not remain a secret for long. Right after the OWLS, Professor McGonagall commended the students in their next Transfiguration class.

"I heard that all fifth-years except for Mr. Weasley are able to do the Animagus transformation," she said, sounding very proud. "Please fill out these parchments and hand them in to me before the last class of the school year, so that I can register you all with the Ministry of Magic."

"It's unfair," Ronald Weasley groaned. "They didn't achieve it. They merely took a potion that Flamel brewed for them."

"Nonsense Mr. Weasley," McGonagall reprimanded him. "There's no such potion."

"There is," Harry admitted. "However, Mr. Weasley was offered a dose just like everyone else. He just didn't want it," he added, shrugging.

"Well, ten points for every fifth-year who is able to transform," McGonagall replied in a firm voice, before she asked Harry to come to see her and tell her about the new potion at the next opportunity. "I'm sure that such a potion will be a great assistance for people who should become an Animagus in order to do their work in a more professional way," she added with a rare smile playing on her lips.

 _'Yes, it would be an enormous advantage for an Auror if he was able to transform into an elephant,'_ Harry thought, chuckling.

'What mischief are you thinking of now?' Daphne asked through the telepathy function of their friendship rings.

'I'll tell you later,' Harry thought back. 'We need to speak with the other fifth year prefects about the next Hogsmeade visit.'

メリークリスマス

"Harry," Hermione spoke up, as soon as they left the Transfiguration classroom. "You should cast a spell at all of our classmates to prevent them from telling anyone that they became an Animagus with the help of a potion. Otherwise, you'll get thousands of requests from people who want the potion."

"Oh, that's right," Harry replied in understanding. "Let's see if we can find such a spell later on, otherwise, we can ask my grandparents."

At dinnertime, the four friends each sat at a different house table, where they unobtrusively cast the spell that they had found in the founders' library at their classmates.

"Did you have a fight with your friends?" Luna asked Harry in clear surprise, causing the boy to laugh.

"No, I never fight with my friends," he replied, smiling. "We just wanted to try out how it is to have dinner separately. You know we've always had all the meals together from our first year onwards, and even during the welcoming and leaving feasts, when we had to sit at our own house tables, I always had Daphne with me. I don't think we're going to repeat this any time soon though," he added.

Luna nodded in understanding. "It must be great to have friends," she said with a dreamy expression on her face.

"Luna," Harry said, quietly, "if you're in need of friends, we're always open for new friends. Feel free to sit with us at any time."

"Thank you Harry." Luna's face suddenly looked much brighter.

From that time onwards, Harry made sure to call the girl to whatever house table they decided to have their meal and even invited her to join them in his quarters after classes. _'She knows a lot about me anyway, considering how often she joins us when her father comes for an interview,'_ he thought.

メリークリスマス

It was the last Hogsmeade visit of the school year, when all fifth-years decided to follow Harry's suggestion, which he had relayed to them through the prefects, to visit the town in their Animagus forms. Not wanting to exclude Luna, Harry quickly brewed a dose of the Animagus potion for her, so that she happily joined the fifth years in her white dove form. Only Ronald Weasley remained at Hogwarts, pouting, because he did not have any human company for the day.

The expressions of the people in Hogsmeade and the other students at the sight of all kinds of animals roaming the main street, including a monkey, a goat, a giraffe and several kinds of dogs, cats and birds, was priceless, and the five friends had much fun.

"Thank Merlin they can't tell anyone how they became Animagi," Harry whispered to the others, when they transformed back into their human forms to have lunch at The Three Broomsticks.

"Thank you Harry for providing so much fun for us," Luna replied, seemingly happy.

メリークリスマス

It was later the same day, when the excited students were back at Hogwarts and gathered at the house tables for dinner that Harry noticed a beetle sitting on Daphne's shoulder. Alert, he quickly transfigured his knife into a small box, which he moved to his girlfriend's shoulder and captured the beetle.

"What's that?" Draco asked from the opposite side of the table, seemingly confused at what Harry was doing.

"Ah, just a beetle," Harry replied and added, "I was just in need of one for a potions experiment."

 _tbc..._

 _Thank you very much for your kind comments on the previous chapter!_


	19. Chapter 19

**Elixir for Christmas - My Advent's Calendar story 2015**  
 **by Healer Pomfrey**

 _All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
_ _I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes._

 **COMPLETELY AU! Partly OOC.**

 **It is my story, and I intend to write it the way I want it.  
** **If you don't like it, go and find something else to read or write your own story to your liking!**

* * *

 **19 December**

Knowing that - like during the previous summer - his friends were going to arrive on his birthday to spend the second half of the holidays with him, Harry indulged himself into intense research during the first few weeks.

For a while now, Severus and Nicholas had been working on a potion that would turn dark objects light. Using the original, red Philosopher's stone, they finally succeeded. They ran a couple of tests with dark items, which Sirius brought from his family home in London, and by the time Harry's birthday approached, they were sure that the potion worked flawlessly.

"Now you only have to summon the Horcruxes, and then you can vanish them," Nicholas told Harry, who returned a questioning look.

"You can use the summoning charm, although I'd suggest to cast the spell outside in the garden," Nicholas advised him. "The problem is that the spell has to be extremely strong in order to work over a long distance."

"No," Severus suddenly said. "Harry can't summon the Horcruxes." Seeing everyone stare at him in clear surprise, he explained, "The headmaster recently revealed, I don't know if accidentally or not, that he believes that there is a Horcrux buried behind Harry's scar. We have to get rid of that first. Apart from that, I'm not sure if it really has to be Harry to summon the Horcruxes. Even if we do it, he'll still be able to destroy them."

Absolute silence followed the revelation, before Nicholas finally spoke up. "Harry, let's go and ask Buckbean about the Horcrux. Maybe the goblins have a way of removing a Horcrux apart from our potion."

メリークリスマス

Unfortunately, the goblin did not have a spontaneous idea, however, promised to look into the matter and contact them as soon as they had a solution to the problem.

メリークリスマス

"Harry," Hermione addressed the boy shortly after his friends arrived at Hogwarts. "I meant to ask you what happened to Rita Skeeter? I saw an article in the Daily Prophet last week that stated that she had been missing for a few weeks now."

Harry smirked. "She's roaming one of Perenelle's greenhouses in her beetle form," he then explained. "Nicholas cast a spell at her that prevents her from transforming back into her human form, and Perenelle added something that keeps her inside the greenhouse. She seems to be enjoying herself though," he added, shrugging. "In fact, I don't really know what to do with her."

"Harry," Daphne spoke up in a firm voice, "I believe that she fully deserves it, and she can still be lucky she ended up with Perenelle and not in Professor Snape's potions classroom."

"That's true," Hermione agreed, and Neville nodded his consent.

メリークリスマス

Their sixth Hogwarts year passed uneventfully up to Halloween, when Voldemort sent Dementors into Hogsmeade, where the Hogwarts students were spending the day. Fortunately, Frank and Alice had taught them during their fifth year to cast a Patronus, so that the older students were able to quickly chase away the Dementors. However, at the same time, Death Eaters attacked Diagon Alley, and even Voldemort showed himself in front of Gringotts.

It was his first appearance in the open after his resurrection, and up to now many still had not believed that he was back, one of them being the Minister of Magic.

In contrary to what happened at Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade merely looked like a small diversion, and the news in the Daily Prophet caused huge uproar all over Britain's magical world.

メリークリスマス

"I really need to do something about Voldemort quickly," Harry moaned, when he was discussing the matter with his friends and family that evening.

"Well, you know that you can't do anything before vanishing the Horcruxes," Nicholas replied, calmly. "You have to wait for the goblins to get rid of the one behind your scar."

"Cicero," Severus called his personal house-elf and asked if the elves perhaps had a method to get rid of the Horcrux behind Harry's scar.

"Master Severus," Cicero replied, bowing slightly, "may I have your permission to travel to the Isle of Elves and speak with the Elder Elves? Perhaps they know how to achieve this."

メリークリスマス

During the following weeks leading up to Christmas, Nicholas, Buckbean and Bandhu, who was one of the Elder Elves, worked together to invent a spell that would take care of the Horcrux.

While Daphne and Neville escorted Hermione and Luna to the Hogwarts Express on the first day of the Christmas holidays, Harry made his way to the Flamels' rooms, where Nicholas, Buckbean and Bandhu simultaneously cast a spell at his scar.

Harry felt very uncomfortable seeing himself at triple wand point and slowly turned his eyes to Poppy and Severus, who were observing the scene to help Harry if the need arose.

Suddenly, Harry felt his scar explode in pain, however, it receded after a short moment. From the corner of his eyes, he saw how Nicholas pointed his wand at a black cloud that vanished into thin air.

"That was it," Nicholas then said, turning to him. "Congratulations Harry."

"Thank you so much, Granddad, Buckbean and Bandhu," Harry replied, gratefully. "I owe a debt to all of you."

Bandhu was the first to reply. "You are very welcome, child, and you owe me nothing. If you wish to do something for the elves, work to improve their reputation among Britain's magical world."

"I will," Harry promised in a firm voice. _'I don't have a clue what to do, but I'll do some research,'_ he resolved.

"I agree," Buckbean spoke up. "You're very powerful and well known in Britain's magical world. You'll either end up headmaster of Hogwarts or Minister of Magic, and in both positions you'll be able to work on a better relationship between wizards, goblins and elves. I'd appreciate your cooperation on this matter."

"Buckbean, I don't know much about it, but I promise you and Bandhu that I'll do my best. May I rely on your help if necessary?"

"Of course," Buckbean and Bandhu promised, simultaneously.

メリークリスマス

Suddenly, Harry's vision blurred, as Daphne stepped in front of him and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"Daphne," Harry said in surprise. "I thought you had gone home."

"No dear," Daphne replied, grinning at his confused expression because of her surprise. "Your grandparents have invited my parents and sister to spend Christmas here, so I'm going to be here the whole holidays."

"Ah that's just great," Harry said, feeling very happy at the unexpected news.

"Hi Astoria," he greeted Daphne's sister, who was just engrossed in a conversation with Perenelle.

"Hi Harry," the little whirlwind replied and threw themselves at what she already seemed to think of her big brother.

メリークリスマス

Later the same day, Nicholas cast the spell to summon the Horcruxes into a secured area at the far end of the garden.

"We can't really wait for it," he then said, "as it might take hours for the objects to arrive, depending from where I summoned them. I hope it'll work at all," he added, sighing.

Harry and Daphne decided to remain and wait. Smirking, Nicholas conjured a loveseat that was surrounded by thick cushions, which made the seat look very warm and comfortable.

"Oh I love the reindeers on the sofa," Astoria blurted out, watching how Daphne and Harry made themselves comfortable in it with a huge smile.

"Nevertheless, young lady, you're going to accompany Granny Perenelle, Professor Snape and myself inside," Nicholas instructed her in a gentle but firm voice that automatically made the fourteen-year-old obey.

"If an object arrives, don't touch it but call us," Severus instructed them, sounding very strict.

"Yes Dad," Harry promised, before he nestled deep into Daphne's embrace and readied himself for the wait.

 _tbc..._

 _Thank you very much for your kind comments on the previous chapter!_


	20. Chapter 20

**Elixir for Christmas - My Advent's Calendar story 2015**  
 **by Healer Pomfrey**

 _All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
_ _I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes._

 **COMPLETELY AU! Partly OOC.**

 **It is my story, and I intend to write it the way I want it.  
** **If you don't like it, go and find something else to read or write your own story to your liking!**

* * *

 **20 December**

The first item arrived after a short moment, however, it was only a couple of hours later that four other Horcruxes showed up at the designed spot. To Daphne's and Harry's horror, one of them was very much alive in form of a giant snake. Harry immediately stunned the snake, before he turned to his girlfriend.

"This is a huge problem," he said, pensively. "That snake won't fit into my cauldron, and I suppose that just killing it won't do the trick."

"No, but the adults can use the same spell which they used for the Horcrux behind your scar," Daphne suggested, eyeing the large snake with anxiety.

While Severus and Nicholas cast the spell at the stunned snake, Harry levitated the other items into a large silver cauldron. He took the cauldron back into his lab and under Nicholas' and Severus' supervision carefully poured the potion into the cauldron until all three items were completely covered by the liquid.

"Now step back," Severus ordered him, before he cast a couple of safety charms around the cauldron, even if only for precaution.

From the far end of the room, the three wizards observed how the potion let out a couple of angry hisses, before a black cloud emerged from the liquid with a huge shriek that stopped an instant later when the cloud vanished into thin air.

"That was it," Nicholas spoke up, seemingly contented.

Harry quickly banished the liquid, before he carefully examined the items in the cauldron. "They don't feel as weird as they did before. Can we be sure that the Horcruxes are really gone?"

"Yes," Nicholas confirmed, smiling.

Harry sighed in relief, before he remembered to ask, "And do you know for certain that all Horcruxes are gone?"

"Yes Harry," Nicholas reassured him and admitted that he had cast the spell to summon the Horcruxes three times just to be really sure that there was none left.

"What are these objects?" Daphne enquired, now that Nicholas allowed her and Perenelle with Astoria into the lab.

Nicholas and Severus leaned over the cauldron with interest.

"This is the locket of Salazar Slytherin," Severus speak up, sounding uncharacteristically excited. "And this must be Helga Hufflepuff's cup. Here, look at the writing on both."

Nicholas cast a spell at the ring to read the very small letters to him, which made it clear that it was the ring of Marvolo Gaunt. "Tom's grandfather," he explained.

"So this must be from Rowena Ravenclaw or Godric Gryffindor," Daphne said, eagerly pulling the diadem out of the cauldron.

"It's Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem," Severus spoke up in clear amazement. "It's said to have been lost for centuries."

"So these items all belong to Harry as the heir of the founders anyway," Perenelle spoke up, causing Harry to shake his head.

"The Gaunt's ring belongs to Tom, the items from Salazar and Helga should be Severus', and Rowena's diadem Nicholas'," he contradicted.

"Harry," Nicholas spoke up, patiently, "one and a half years ago, Severus and I have decided to declare you the sole heir of all four founders. Therefore, it's up to you what to do with these."

"I already know what to do," Harry replied, smiling. "I'll give them all to Hogwarts to be displayed in a safe case in the entrance hall for everyone to see. I need your help to make that case though."

"I'll help you to achieve this very early on Christmas morning," Nicholas promised, smirking.

"Do you intent to give the headmaster a heart attack?" Severus queried, quirking an eyebrow.

"I'm sure that he knows about the Horcruxes, but he didn't tell me anything," Harry complained. "He surely intents to destroy them all by himself. Tough luck. Oh well, I don't care about him. I'm going to present these items to Hogwarts for Christmas then."

Everyone chuckled at Harry's outburst and were only be brought back to reality when Perenelle suddenly said, "Oh Merlin, it's almost seven o'clock. The Greengrasses should arrive any minute now."

メリークリスマス

Harry liked Adrian and Samantha Greengrass from the instant they arrived at the Flamels' house - a fact that seemed to be based on reciprocity.

Adrian was very interested in Nicholas' and Harry's research, although he admitted that he had no clue about potions let alone the building of broomsticks.

"We can build one together in the morning," Harry offered.

However, Astoria contradicted immediately. "No Harry, tomorrow is Christmas Eve, and we all need to go to Diagon Alley to buy Christmas presents," she said, grinning broadly.

"Oh right, that we need to do," Harry replied, inwardly groaning at himself how he could have forgotten about the matter. _'I could have brewed something for them, but it's too late now,'_ he thought.

メリークリスマス

Christmas shopping turned out to be much fun though. While Harry first went with Adrian, Samantha and Astoria to buy presents for Sirius and Remus as well as his father and grandparents, they met again two hours later, and Harry joined Remus and Sirius to shop for Astoria and her parents. Finally, they made their way into Gringotts to visit Harry's vault and see if there was a necklace or broach that matched their friendship rings. To his relief, he was lucky and found two matching items, which he both pocketed, the necklace for Daphne for Christmas and the broach for some other time. _'Maybe for her birthday,'_ he thought, when they headed back to Flourish  & Blotts to meet with the others.

Christmas Eve was spent in the Parlour, where Harry introduced Adrian and Samantha to Hogwarts, before Lisa served a wonderful meal for the large, extended family.

It was very late in the evening, after they had spoken about Voldemort's return, the Horcruxes and many other things concerning the war against Voldemort, when Adrian suddenly suggested, "Can you perhaps invent a potion that makes the Dark Mark appear all over people's face, so that the Aurors can easily arrest them? If it comes to a final war against Voldemort, now that his Horcruxes are gone, you'll be glad the less supporters he has."

"That sounds like a good idea," Nicholas was the first to reply, thoughtfully.

"But only after we have invented an antidote as well," Harry, who was sitting on a sofa with Daphne nestled into his embrace, spoke up. "Severus also has the Dark Mark, because he was a spy for Dumbledore," he added an explanation.

Seeing his father unobtrusively shoot him a grateful look, he smiled and allowed Daphne to pull him into a kiss, completely ignoring Astoria who mumbled something sounding like "Disgusting."

"Astoria, I believe it's time for you to go to bed," Samantha spoke up, smirking.

"Yes," her daughter surprisingly agreed before threatening, "Harry, I'm going to wake you up very early tomorrow, and then I want my Christmas present."

"Good luck with that," Harry replied, grinning, knowing that Nicholas and he would be heading into the castle at four o'clock in the morning.

メリークリスマス

Just on time for breakfast on Christmas morning, Severus entered the Flamel's dining room, grinning broadly.

"Congratulations Nicholas and Harry, you've succeeded in driving Albus completely nuts," he spoke up.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Dad," Harry replied, grinning, before he asked, "What happened?"

"Albus called me into his office at seven this morning," Severus explained. "Apparently, he went to the kitchen for some hot chocolate as early as six, and when he crossed the entrance hall, he noticed the glass case with the displayed items of the founders. As far as he told me, he asked Hogwarts how they got there, and she told him that she had received them from a good friend for Christmas." Smirking, he continued, "As it seems, Albus is aware of the fact that they were Horcruxes, however, he doesn't know that we got rid of the evil parts, and he called me to receive my help in getting them out of the glass box or help him find out how to destroy them inside the box."

"Thank Merlin I wasn't with you," Harry said dryly. "I wouldn't have been able to keep a straight face."

"And? What is he doing now?" Astoria enquired with apparent interest.

"Oh well, I unobtrusively spelled a strong calming draught into his system and, as soon as I left his office, instructed Cicero to put Harry's gift for him right on his desk. I hope that'll please him for the time being."

"What was your gift for the headmaster, Harry?" Astoria asked, curiously.

"A very colourful pair of woollen socks with small bells attached to them," Harry replied, grinning, an image of Dumbledore walking through the Great Hall in his new socks according to the melody of Jingle Bells popping up in his mind.

 _tbc..._

 _Thank you very much for your kind comments on the previous chapter!_


	21. Chapter 21

**Elixir for Christmas - My Advent's Calendar story 2015**  
 **by Healer Pomfrey**

 _All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
_ _I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes._

 **COMPLETELY AU! Partly OOC.**

 **It is my story, and I intend to write it the way I want it.  
** **If you don't like it, go and find something else to read or write your own story to your liking!**

* * *

 **21 December (1997)**

Over the following months, Nicholas and Harry researched the Dark Mark with Severus' help, who allowed them to inspect the one on his arm and even cast one or the other spell at it just to figure out how it worked.

It was completely unexpected that one evening, after Nicholas had once again cast a spell at Severus' arm, the snake from within the Dark Mark began to come to life and hiss in apparent annoyance.

"What are you doingssss?"

"Oh sorry," Harry apologized. "Are you the keeper of the Dark Mark?"

"Yessss little sspeaker," the snake replied, suddenly sounding much friendlier.

"We'd like to make some changesss to it," Harry said, carefully eyeing the snake.

"What changesss?" it enquired.

"How many people have your mark?" Harry returned a question.

"Seventy-sixxx," the snake replied, looking proud.

"Can you display the marks on their facess instead of their armsss please and then vanish from thisss arm?" Harry requested.

"I don't know if my master will like that, but I like you and you're a sspeaker, ssso for once I will lisssten to you," the snake hissed.

For an instant, Severus' face turned black, while his arm became white, before the Dark Mark completely vanished again from his face.

"Thank Merlin," Harry blurted out and let out the air he hadn't even noticed he was keeping in suspense. He sighed in relief. "All right now, all Death Eaters should be wearing their marks on their faces now," he then explained. "Maybe we should contact Amelia, so that the Aurors can go after the Death Eaters as quickly as possible. I'm sure that if Voldemort finds out about it, he'll ask the snake to move the marks back."

メリークリスマス

A couple of days later, the headline of the Daily Prophet screamed _'Death Eaters wearing their Dark Mark on their faces - 50 captured'_. The second headline claimed _'Minister Fudge a Death Eater!'_

 _'Minister Fudge, who has to this day denied that You-Know-Who has returned, is a Death Eater! Due to an unknown reason, the Death Eaters' Dark Mark has suddenly become visible on their faces, which allowed it the Aurors to capture 50 of them including the Minister. Since the Ministry has lost control over the Dementors at Azkaban, all Death Eaters have been put through the Veil instantly.'_

 _'Fifty out of seventy-five,'_ Harry thought, contentedly, even if he was unsure if he wouldn't have preferred the Death Eaters being locked away instead of having been put through the Veil. _'So by now, he has still twenty-five followers.'_

"The headmaster believes that Voldemort might want to attack Hogwarts quite soon, before he loses more of his followers," Severus said, when he entered the founders' living room shortly before curfew.

"I'll be ready," Harry replied. "The Longbottoms have done a great job teaching us, and I'm still taking the elixir from the Protection stone regularly. As he knows about the prophecy, he won't attack others but concentrate on me, so I think everything should be all right. In fact, it would be nice if he did it quickly, before our seventh year begins and we have to concentrate on studying for the NEWTs."

メリークリスマス

Unfortunately, his wish did not fulfil itself, and Voldemort remained quiet - apart from one or the other attack on the families of muggleborn students, which caused Harry to contact all muggleborn students and offered them to move to Hogwarts together with their families for the time being.

"You better inform the headmaster about this," Severus said, smirking, after Harry had sent out fifty-seven letters.

"Yes, I'll do that right away," Harry said in determination, giving Daphne a questioning look.

"Of course I'll accompany you," his girlfriend reassured him, and the two soon-to-be seventh-years made their way into the castle and to the headmaster's office.

As soon as they approached the gargoyle, it automatically jumped aside to give Hogwarts' owner and his lady access.

"Harry, I believe that we have other problems to worry about," Dumbledore replied on Harry's announcement. Turning to Daphne, he asked, "Would you please allow me to speak with Harry in private for a moment?"

"No sir," Harry contradicted in a firm voice. "Daphne will soon be my wife, and I don't have and am not willing to keep any secrets from her."

"Harry, first of all," Dumbledore continued in apparent defeat, "there's a prophecy about you and Voldemort. It..."

"We know that, sir," Harry interrupted the old wizard. "Anything else?"

"Yes," Dumbledore replied in a grave voice. "You won't be able to just kill Voldemort. He has made six or seven Horcruxes, which are..."

"We know that, sir, and we've already destroyed all of them," Harry once again fell into the headmaster's word.

"You what?" Dumbledore exclaimed in clear disbelief, before adding, "That's not possible my boy."

"Of course, sir, that's why I gave them to Hogwarts to display them for everyone to see. We also got rid of the Horcrux in his snake and behind my scar as well as the diary almost five years ago. I'm sure that there aren't any other Horcruxes left."

"It's all right, Harry. You may go," Dumbledore replied, suddenly looking very old. "Will you see to the living quarters for the refugees?"

"I will," Harry reassured the old wizard, before he pulled Daphne out of the office. "Daphne, let's go and send McGonagall to him. He looks as if he needed some assistance."

メリークリスマス

The deputy headmistress shook her head in apparent annoyance. "It's his own fault," she then spoke up. "As the prophecy concerns you, he should have spoken with you about all of this years ago. However, he tries to keep all information to himself. Oh well, I'll go and look after him. By the way," she added, and her lips stretched to a rare smile, "I've put the two of you for this year's head girl and head boy. Is that all right with you?"

Harry and Daphne exchanged a surprised look, before Daphne replied, "Of course Professor. If you deem us adequate for the position, we'll gladly accept it."

"You'll do well," McGonagall assured them, "and I appreciate having a Slytherin head girl and a Slytherin head boy for once. This has not happened since I can remember."

メリークリスマス

It was during the Halloween feast that Hogwarts sent Lisa to Harry with the information that Voldemort was outside on the grounds together with two dozen followers.

Harry calmly rose from his chair, casting a Sonorus charm at himself.

"All students from first to fifth year, follow Astoria Greengrass. Astoria, lead them all to the founders' living room. Voldemort doesn't know these quarters. Please also inform Nicholas that Voldemort is trying to attack Hogwarts with a little more than twenty Death Eaters. All sixth and seventh years plus teachers who are willing to fight Voldemort, please follow me out onto the grounds. Everyone else go with Astoria. Dad, please go and inform the Aurors."

With that he left the Great Hall, feeling utterly relieved that he had made Daphne drink the elixir from the Protection stone just a few days ago when he had taken his own dose.

"Tom," he addressed the evil wizard who was already in a short distance to the entrance doors. "How nice to come and see me with your remaining handful of followers."

"Give me my wand back," Voldemort demanded, causing Harry to chuckle.

"You'd think that you could have made yourself a new wand by now," he replied, however, pulled Voldemort's wand out of his inner robe pocket and threw it at his nemesis.

"Thank you Harry. Cruicio," Voldemort cast, as soon as he held his old wand in his hand.

"Tough luck Tom," Harry replied, calmly, noticing from the corner of his eyes that the older students or teachers had already stunned most of the Death Eaters.

"What did you do to my wand?" Voldemort hissed.

"Nothing Tom. Maybe try the Lumos charm?" Harry suggested, chuckling.

"Lumos," Voldemort incantated, only to realise that it worked. "Adavra Kedavra," he cast with his wand pointed at Harry. The spell shot through his chest, however, nothing happened."

"Pity Tom," Harry replied, before he pulled a small phial out of his robe pocket and spelled the content straight into Tom's system.

"It's the antidote to the Elixir of Life," he explained, smirking. "It'll give you a few more seconds to live before it takes effect. Good bye Tom. It was nice to meet you."

 _tbc..._

 _Thank you very much for your kind comments on the previous chapter!_


	22. Chapter 22

**Elixir for Christmas - My Advent's Calendar story 2015**  
 **by Healer Pomfrey**

 _All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
_ _I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes._

 **COMPLETELY AU! Partly OOC.**

 **It is my story, and I intend to write it the way I want it.  
** **If you don't like it, go and find something else to read or write your own story to your liking!**

* * *

 **22 December (1997)**

A few days later, Harry received a letter from Amelia Bones. He stared at the parchment in surprise, only having heard from Nicholas on the previous evening that Amelia had been elected for the new Minister of Magic.

 _'Dear Harry,  
It is a pleasure that one of my very first tasks as the Minister of Magic is to award you the Order of Merlin first class for the demise of Lord Voldemort. I would like to present you the award on the Ministry's Yule Ball that will take place in the evening of Christmas Day. You are of course very welcome to bring a guest to the ball. I am looking forward to seeing you again.  
_ _Yours sincerely  
_ _Amelia Bones  
_ _Minister of Magic'_

Harry showed the letter to Daphne, before he pulled out a parchment from his book bag and penned a response.

 _'Dear Amelia,  
First of all congratulations to your new job. I am sure that you will be a much better minister than you predecessor, and I am very happy about the news.  
Thank you for offering me the Order of Merlin, which I unfortunately cannot accept. I was only able to get rid of Voldemort, because Buckbean, a goblin, with whom I have been working together for about ten years now, and Bandhu, one of the elder elves, have helped me get rid of two of the Horcruxes. Nicholas Flamel and Severus Snape have assisted to destroy the rest of the Horcruxes. If I accepted a reward, it would be totally unfair towards these four, so I beg for your understanding that I have to decline.  
Best greetings  
Harry Flamel'_

In the end, Amelia offered Buckbean, Bandhu, Severus and Nicholas the Order of Merlin second class, and everyone was happy with her solution.

メリークリスマス

During the following months, Daphne and Harry were busy studying for their NEWTs and performing their head girl and head boy duties. It was only after the Yule Ball at the Ministry that Dumbledore managed to divert their attention for a little while.

"Harry, now that Voldemort is gone," the headmaster began to speak, offering him and Daphne a lemon drop, which they both declined, "I'd like to retire from my position as headmaster at the end of the school year. Seeing that you're the owner of Hogwarts anyway, I'd like to suggest you as the new headmaster." He looked at the young man in clear expectation.

"Thank you Professor," Harry replied in surprise. "I'll have to think about it for a bit though. In fact, I was planning to consult you about setting up an Alchemy class as optional subject to sixth and seventh years."

"That's a very good idea, my boy," Dumbledore immediately agreed. "However, considering that you'll be only teaching one or two classes of Alchemy, you'll have enough free capacity whilst being the headmaster. It is of course up to you if you wish to work together with Professor McGonagall as your deputy or if you want to appoint someone else. Professor McGonagall surely has enough work with her combined posts as Transfiguration teacher and head of Gryffindor."

Harry shook his head. "I haven't asked Daphne what she wants to do after finishing school yet, however, if she doesn't want to take the position, I'd like to ask Professor McGonagall to remain the deputy headmistress. She possesses the experience which I am lacking."

メリークリスマス

Daphne let out a long sigh while smiling at the same time, when Harry asked her if she had already made concrete plans.

"I have an idea," the young woman finally admitted. "You once told me that you can make as much gold as you want from the Philosopher's stone. Is that right?"

"That would be correct," Harry replied in surprise.

Daphe smiled. "If so, I'd like to open a jeweller's shop in Hogsmeade, provided that I can find a place to rent, and..."

"We can buy a shop," Harry replied, making a mental note to ask Sirius to check out if there were any openings at Hogsmeade.

"I don't know if I'll be able to make proper jewellery, but I'd like to try it out, and if we can get the material for free, I can offer the jewellery at a price which even students can afford. You know, I don't want to rival with the expensive shops, but just make some simple but pretty items for the older students to buy, be it for their girlfriends or whoever."

"That's a good idea," Harry said, pensively.

During the remaining months of the school year, he secretly spent some time researching and in the end produced another stone after the Philosopher's stone and the Protection stone, the Gold stone. As the name said, it was golden, and with its help, they could make as much gold as they wanted.

He presented the stone to Daphne on the last day of their NEWT tests. "If you have the stone in your shop to make gold whenever you need it, I thought that it would be safer to have this stone than the Philosopher's stone."

"Oh that's true, Harry. Thank you so much," Daphne replied, enthusiastically, before she slid the stone into her robe pocket and pulled Harry into a passionate kiss.

In the meantime, Sirius had found out that there was a row house of three two-storied houses on the main street, not far from their shop, that was up for sale. The houses were extremely old and had to be completely renovated, so that the aged owner had decided to sell them.

 _'That's it,'_ Harry decided and, secretly taking the Floo to his godfather's shop, Harry and Daphne visited the current owner and bought the building.

"We can turn the three first-floors into shops, the larger one at the corner for Sirius, the one in the middle for you, and maybe the left one for Fred and George if they decide to open a Hogsmeade branch," Harry suggested, when they were back at Flamels Brooms.

"That's a brilliant idea," Sirius immediately agreed, while Daphne nodded, happily. "We can still magically enlarge the inside if necessary."

Harry chuckled. "For the twins' shop, we'll surely have to do that. I'll speak with Buckbean to have the house renovated and the shops added."

"Name your shop Flamels Jewellery," Sirius suggested to Daphne, knowing that the name Flamel had already become a well-known brand in the magical world.

"Should I do that?" Daphne consulted Harry, who merely nodded and simply said, "Yes."

"We can even make a connecting door from your shop to ours," Sirius continued to plan, causing Daphne to smile in apparent relief.

"I'd like that. Somehow, I'd feel much reassured having you nearby," she admitted.

メリークリスマス

On the one hand, Harry was sad to see his time as a student at Hogwarts end, especially since Neville was the only one of his classmates who was going to remain at Hogwarts, as Professor Sprout had made him his apprentice, so that he would be able to take over from her after his apprenticeship of three years. Hermione was going to attend a Muggle university, and Susan wanted to accept a job at the Ministry of Magic, which her aunt had offered to her.

メリークリスマス

Originally, Daphne had wanted to not open the shop so soon, however, after spending the summer producing one piece of jewellery after the next, Harry convinced her that she did not need more practice and could very well begin selling her products from the new school year onwards, when the goblin who was overseeing the re-building had promised him that the shops would be ready.

At the same time, Harry set up his lesson plans for the Alchemy classes, glad that Nicholas was there and offered his assistance.

"You can't teach the students too difficult things," Nicholas warned him. "For you, everything is easy, because I began teaching you at the age of six. However, your students don't know anything about Alchemy yet, and since you only have two years of two hours per week, you won't get to the most stunning things during your classes."

"But nevertheless, I have to make the class interesting," Harry added, pensively, as he crossed out a few lines from his parchment. Suddenly, he let out a deep sigh and asked, "Granddad, is there any way I could convince you to teach these few classes? The job of the headmaster is already a full time job, and I want to continue my research to at least develop new brooms. I owe that to Sirius and Remus."

"I could teach these classes," Nicholas replied, smirking, "but I don't think that they're going to take too much of your time, and I think you'll like to teach them. Try it out, and if you think it's too much, I can still take over for you after the Christmas holidays."

"Thank you Granddad," Harry replied, feeling very much consoled at the offer.

メリークリスマス

After a huge party that took place on Harry's eighteenth birthday, Dumbledore left the school for good, and Harry became the new headmaster. Although he had the right to have his own living quarters at Hogwarts, he decided to remain living in the founders' quarters together with Daphne, who could easily step through the fireplace in her shop to get to their rooms.

メリークリスマス

While he was spending his first day in the headmaster's office, glad that Dumbledore had remained during the first weeks of the summer holidays to explain some of the headmaster's duties to him, he could not prevent his thoughts from drifting off to a question that pressed itself to the forefront of his mind. _'Well, I still have time to get it done until Christmas morning,'_ he resolved, contentedly, before he turned to the task at hand.

 _tbc..._

 _Thank you very much for your kind comments on the previous chapter!_


	23. Chapter 23

**Elixir for Christmas - My Advent's Calendar story 2015**  
 **by Healer Pomfrey**

 _All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
_ _I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes._

 **COMPLETELY AU! Partly OOC.**

 **It is my story, and I intend to write it the way I want it.  
** **If you don't like it, go and find something else to read or write your own story to your liking!**

* * *

 **23 December (1998)**

 _'When Amelia's first job as Minister of Magic was it to award me the Order of Merlin, my first job will be the introduction of two new subjects,'_ Harry decided, before he explained his idea to his deputy and the members of the Hogwarts Advisory Board.

"I fully support Harry's idea of setting up the subjects of Goblin Knowledge and Elf Culture," Amelia was the first to reply to his small speech.

"Do you know any goblin or elf who would be interested and adequate to teach at Hogwarts though?" Augusta Longbottom enquired, seeming sceptical.

"I've already suggested the idea to the goblins and the elves through Buckbean and Bandhu, and they both promised to look for an adequate candidate," Harry replied, firmly. "We will of course invite them to Hogwarts to at least speak with Minerva and myself before deciding to hire someone."

To Harry's relief, no one had any objections, and Buckbean introduced Harry to a relatively young goblin with the name Dragonbird, who was interesting in taking the position, while Bandhu decided to teach at least the first year himself.

 _'If these classes go well, I can try to convince the board to allow one goblin and one elf as a student for each year,'_ Harry thought, remembering all too well what he had promised Buckbean and Bandhu, when they had done him the enormous favour of removing the Horcrux from behind his scar.

メリークリスマス

Minerva smirked, as she remained in his office after Bandhu left. "Very well Harry, you've only been the headmaster for a week now, and we already have two new subjects. Are there any other changes you plan to make?" she enquired with apparent curiosity.

 _'Thank Merlin that she's so open for changes in spite of her age,'_ Harry thought, before he smirked and began to inform his colleague of his plans.

"Yes, there are at least two more changes, which I'd like to apply right from the beginning of the school year onwards," he replied and explained, "First of all, I'd like to make study rooms for all years, where students can study or just spend time together with classmates from all houses."

"A wonderful idea," Minerva threw in, nodding her agreement.

"And I was also thinking about," Harry continued, slightly hesitating, "inventing four new positions for heads of the houses. I think that it's too much work for a full time professor to properly look after the students. Therefore, I'd like to have one person who is solely responsible for the wellbeing of the students of her or his house without having to teach classes."

Minerva remained quiet for a moment, before she replied, "As much as I loved being the head of Gryffindor, I have to agree with your reasoning. We should call the other three heads here and present them the idea though."

"Severus already knows about it, and he said it was a good idea," Harry replied, quietly, causing Minerva to cast him a surprised look.

Harry chuckled. "Severus raised me together with the Flamels since I was six. He's my surrogate father," he admitted, feeling that he could finally lift the secret now that Dumbledore was gone from the school.

"He what?" Minerva blurted out in clear disbelief, causing Harry to chuckle. "Yes, in fact, Hogwarts called me here with the help of a house-elf, when I was six, and she asked Nicholas and Perenelle along with Severus to raise me, because Nicholas and Severus are the other heirs of her founders." He quickly explained the story to Minerva, who to his surprise began to smile.

"Thank Merlin Harry," she finally said. "I was so worried about you the whole time, but Albus wouldn't see reason at all. I only wished I had known earlier."

メリークリスマス

If Minerva had believed that this was the last of Harry's changes, she was sadly mistaken. After the sorting ceremony and the welcoming feast, he greeted the students and announced an early Hogsmeade visit for those from third year onwards for the following Saturday. Under huge applause, he explained that the reason was the new opening of Flamels Brooms in their new premises as well as Flamels Jewellery and a branch of Weasleys Wizard Wheezes.

"At the same time, we will have a rally around Hogwarts for the first-years, for which I need at least a dozen helpers from the second-years," he then announced, causing a huge uproar of excitement among the younger students. "Please meet me here at ten o'clock on Saturday morning, and I'll explain the procedure," Harry added, before he finished his speech and sent the students to their houses.

メリークリスマス

The rally was a huge success, and the younger students were delighted. Harry instructed them to get together in groups of four people with one of each house and added one second-year to each group. To his amazement, all of the second-years had shown up to assist, and he quickly made up his mind and assigned them small jobs, for which he had originally intended to ask house-elves. He handed a parchment to each of the groups, before he introduced them to Lisa and instructed them to call Lisa if they somehow found themselves in difficulties or had gone lost, as the rally would lead them all over Hogwarts.

By the time all groups were back in the early afternoon, lunch was served in the Great Hall, and Harry awarded prizes for the three best groups. All three prizes had been donated from Weasleys Wizard Wheezes and were vouchers of five, ten and twenty Galleons.

After huge applause for the winners, one of the second-years asked, "Headmaster, how are we supposed to spend these vouchers? Do we have to wait for two years until we'll be allowed to go to Hogsmeade?"

Harry grinned and quickly assured the girl that he was going to take the winners to Hogsmeade on the following day.

メリークリスマス

As much as he had wanted to join Daphne for the opening of her shop, he took his position as headmaster seriously and decided to instead handle the rally by himself. To his relief, he knew that Astoria would be with her sister as well as Tracey, who had accepted the position of the Slytherin head of house and would be in Hogsmeade together with the other new heads of the houses.

For Hufflepuff, he had managed to hire Hannah Abbot, who had originally wanted to work at the Ministry, however, felt very unhappy after a mere week, so that she gladly accepted Harry's invitation.

For Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, he had decided to hire current seventh-years, of whom he knew that they were very good with younger students, Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley. Both young witches had immediately accepted his offer, especially when he explained that they would both be able to remain in the position after finishing their NEWTs.

メリークリスマス

One more change that Harry applied from the beginning of the school year onwards was that his office door was always open for all students between the last afternoon class and dinner. He informed the students that everyone would be welcome to visit him, no matter what they wanted to discuss with him. "I don't want the students to know me as the headmaster whom they only see during meal times but who otherwise doesn't have to do anything with them," he explained to his colleagues, earning understanding from all sides.

After a first week of slight hesitation, the students began to make use of his offer, and he always found himself being surrounded by at least five students during these times. If someone wanted to lead a personal conversation with him, Harry made an appointment with the student for a time right after dinner, knowing that Daphne would only return home after closing her shop at eight o'clock every evening.

メリークリスマス

Harry slowly got used to his routine of being headmaster and professor for Alchemy, however, the closer it got to Christmas, the more excited he became. However, to his relief, he managed to finish the potion that he had researched during his scarce free time in the morning of Christmas Eve. He quickly bottled three small phials and emptied one of them into a mould, in which a small item was already waiting to be surrounded and completely covered by the warm liquid.

A mere instant later, Astoria stormed his lab and instructed him to hurry up, as they wanted to go Christmas shopping.

 _'I'll make her head girl next year,'_ Harry spontaneous decided, when he joined his extended family including the Greengrasses for breakfast.

メリークリスマス

After breakfast on Christmas morning, which Harry had to attend in the Great Hall, he joined his enlarged family in the founders' living room, where the Christmas presents were piled under a huge Christmas tree.

While everyone was busily unwrapping gifts, he pulled a small box out of his inner robe pocket and handed it to Daphne, who was leaning into his embrace on their favourite sofa.

"Thank you Harry," she said, delighted, and curiously opened the box. "A drop?" he enquired, causing Harry to smirk.

"I'm afraid that you'll have to lick it," he replied, feigning innocence.

Daphne complied and obediently licked the drop, which did not taste like anything specific but was slightly sweet, until she felt something hard in her mouth and pulled out a beautiful ring.

Carefully removing his arm from behind her back, Harry dropped onto his knee and asked, "Will you give me the honour of becoming my wife?"

"Of course," Daphne replied, immediately. "I was wondering when you'd ask," she added, chuckling.

Smiling happily, Harry gently slid the ring over her ring finger, before he pulled his soon-to-be wife into a passionate kiss.

"Harry, what was that drop?" Nicholas suddenly enquired, causing everyone to stare at him in surprise.

"That was the one-time version of the Elixir of Life," Harry replied and handed Nicholas and Perenelle their presents. "You only have to take it once, and it'll work until you take the antidote," he added in a small voice.

"Harry, what's the difference between a potion and an elixir?" Astoria asked, a curious expression on her face.

Harry smiled, as he explained, "A potion is just a potion, but an elixir is sweet and aromatic, thus the name."

 _tbc..._

 _Thank you very much for your kind comments on the previous chapter, and a huge thanks to Mike Delphi for your correction!_


	24. Chapter 24

**Elixir for Christmas - My Advent's Calendar story 2015**  
 **by Healer Pomfrey**

 _All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
_ _I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes._

 **COMPLETELY AU! Partly OOC.**

 **It is my story, and I intend to write it the way I want it.  
** **If you don't like it, go and find something else to read or write your own story to your liking!**

* * *

 **24 December (1999)**

Daphne's and Harry's wedding was the big event of the school year, although it took place a day after the school year was officially over. They had decided to hold it on the second day of the holidays to give students the chance to remain if they wanted, and the whole school had accepted the invitation.

It was a bright and warm summer day, when Nicholas and Adrian performed the ceremony out on the Hogwarts grounds in front of the huge audience, which did not only consist of students and professors. Many people had come from Hogsmeade to watch the wedding of the owner of one of their newest and most profitable shops.

メリークリスマス

Knowing that Daphne's shop was in good hands with Astoria and Tracey, who had already spent previous holidays assisting their sister and best friend, Harry and Daphne spent a few weeks of honeymoon in the Potter Vineyard in Australia, far from any duties.

"These were the best weeks in my life so far," Daphne said, happily, when the Portkey brought them back to Hogwarts.

"Well, then we'll continue working on improvement," Harry promised his wife, as he pulled her into the new bedroom, to which the elves had changed his former bedroom in the founders' quarters.

"Welcome back," Ceridwen greeted them in her usual, friendly voice, causing Harry to notice that her portrait had been moved from where it had been to guard the door. "I thought there might be times during which you want to be undisturbed and as a door portrait, it's easier for me to give you some privacy," she explained upon noticing Harry's questioning look.

メリークリスマス

"Harry," Minerva greeted the headmaster, when he entered his office. "Did you have a nice holiday?"

"It was fantastic," Harry assured the old witch. "Was everything all right here?"

"Yes, it was very quiet after your wedding," Minerva replied, smiling. "Now, have you planned any new changes for the new school year?" she then enquired in clear amusement.

"Of course," Harry confirmed, grinning, and informed her that he planned to give away two scholarships each year, one for a goblin and one for an elf to attend Hogwarts as students.

To his relief, his colleagues agreed as well as the Advisory board, and Harry could soon contact Buckbean and Bandhu to have them suggest possible candidates.

メリークリスマス

Daphne's shop in Hogsmeade was such a great success that she could barely manage to find time to make new designs for her jewellery. It was not only that the prices were affordable even for younger people, but also that the items were just beautiful, and word spread soon among the wizarding world. As a result, Daphne did not only have to deal with students and the people living in Hogsmeade, but people from all over the country came to visit Flamels Jewellery.

"Why don't you hire someone to assist you?" Harry suggested, when they were discussing the matter.

"I should, but before I do something, I was wondering if I should ask Astoria if she'd be interested to become the co-owner and help with everything when she finishes Hogwarts," Daphne replied, thoughtfully.

"That's a wonderful idea," Harry had to admit and glanced at his wrist watch. "It's still early enough," he said, "shall we call her here?"

"If you don't mind," Daphne replied, yawning.

"Why would I mind seeing my lovely sister-in-law?" Harry replied and instructed Lisa to ask Astoria to join them in the founders' living room.

As could be expected, the head girl was thrilled about the offer and immediately accepted the invitation.

メリークリスマス

On the one hand, Harry was glad that Daphne was a bit busy, especially during the weeks before Christmas, as he was working on a special project, which was - again - due on Christmas Day, as it was going to be her Christmas present.

メリークリスマス

On Christmas Day, Harry attended breakfast in the Great Hall together with his father and all his other colleagues as well as a few students who had remained in the castle over the holidays, before he excused himself to join his family in the founders' living room.

When he followed Severus out of the Great Hall, he smirked as he eyed the large Christmas tree and remembered the very first prank that he had ever played after being taught by his grandfather. He unobtrusively cast the spell, which he had cast at the gargoyle so many years ago, at the Christmas tree, wondering if his colleagues would be able to get rid of the chocolate frogs that were already beginning to spread, before he would have to return to the Great Hall for Christmas dinner. _'I should have cast that spell with a time delay,'_ he mused, as he trailed behind Severus.

メリークリスマス

"Ten points from Slytherin for pranking the staff, headmaster," Severus spoke up, once they reached the founders' living room, where Daphne, Nicholas and Perenelle, Sirius, Remus and Adam, Samantha and Astoria Greengrass were already waiting for them in front of another large Christmas tree.

When everyone had almost finished unwrapping their presents, Harry unobtrusively cast a spell at the bottom of the Christmas tree that made a huge present appear underneath the tree.

"Daphne, your name's on it," Astoria, who had been the first to go and look at the present, exclaimed, causing her sister to give Harry a curious look.

Daphne curiously opened the large gift that Astoria handed her, revealing... "2 brooms?"

Harry chuckled. "No dear, it's only one," he gently corrected his wife. "It's my newest invention, the tandem broom. Look, they're connected here."

"Oh wow, when can we go into production?" Sirius spoke up, eyeing the newest broom with eagerness.

"Right after Christmas if you want," Harry promised, smiling.

"The official release of the Flamel Partner Broom should be on Valentine's day," Severus added, smirking.

"Yes, that's good," Sirius agreed immediately.

"Harry," Daphne spoke up in a small voice. "I don't want to sound ungrateful, but can you please develop a broom with space for two children to sit in the middle next year?"

"Two?" Severus blurted out, seemingly shocked.

"Oh Dad, let me guess you're having an image of the Weasley twins in front of your mind," Harry joked, before turning to his wife. "Is it true? Are you expecting twins?" he asked in a soft voice.

"Yes," she replied, smiling. "Poppy told me two days ago, and I thought the news would make a good Christmas present."

"The best," Harry confirmed, "absolutely unbeatable." He remained pensive for a moment, before he voiced his thoughts, "Well, the children need to be at least twelve months old before they'll be able to sit on that broom by themselves, so I still have about eighteen months to develop the family broom."

Turning to Sirius and Remus, he promised, "The Flamel Family Broom will be out on 1 August, 2001."

 _tbc tomorrow..._

 _Thank you very much for your kind comments on the previous chapter!_

 _Merry Christmas to you all :)_


	25. Chapter 25

**Elixir for Christmas - My Advent's Calendar story 2015**  
 **by Healer Pomfrey**

 _All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
_ _I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes._

 **COMPLETELY AU! Partly OOC.**

 **It is my story, and I intend to write it the way I want it.  
** **If you don't like it, go and find something else to read or write your own story to your liking!**

* * *

 **25 December (2011)**

"Harry, what changes have you planned for this year?" Minerva addressed the headmaster like she used to ask him every year before the beginning of a new school year. So far, he had never disappointed her. Every year, he had thought of some kind of improvement for Hogwarts, and all of his changes had turned out to be a huge success.

"I'm going to re-build the Shrieking Shack into a residence for retired teachers," Harry informed his deputy, who - together with her best friends Poppy Pomfrey and Rolanda Hooch - was one of his oldest staff members.

"Do you want me to retire?" Minerva asked, sharply, glaring at the young headmaster.

Harry chuckled. "Of course not, Minerva. I wouldn't know how to do this job without you," he said, gently. "But if you come in a few years' time, be it twenty or fifty years, and tell me that you wish to retire, I want to have the house ready. Apart from that, I thought that we could even invite Professor Dumbledore to live there. Dad has recently met him and told me that he was missing Hogwarts a lot. So..." He slowly trailed off, glancing at the old wizard's portrait behind his desk.

"Very well Harry, I'm sure that Poppy, Rolanda and I will appreciate it come time," Minerva replied, smiling.

Harry let out a long sigh and, seeing his deputy's questioning look, admitted, "I'm dreading the new school year."

"And why might that be my boy?" Dumbledore threw in from his portrait.

"My children, Lily and James, are going to be first years," Harry explained, inwardly groaning at the prospect. "I know that my grandparents have done their best to teach them well, but both are real mischief makers, just like their godparents, the older twins.

"Well Harry, I warned you to not make the Weasley twins their godparents," Severus spoke up, as he entered the office, a contented expression on his face.

"Ah Dad, you're only annoyed because Fred and George taught them to call you granddad in front of students," Harry replied, grinning. "I hope they'll get sorted into Slytherin after their parents and grandfather," he added, mischievously.

"And why might that be?" Severus enquired. "In case you have forgotten, I was robbed of my position as head of Slytherin years ago."

"Oh well, yes, I remember that, it's just because they'd spend all their free time in the dungeons," Harry reasoned.

メリークリスマス

On the first of September, Harry felt as excited as he had felt on his first day as headmaster. In the morning, the Hogwarts Retirement Home officially opened its doors for the first resident, Albus Dumbledore.

When the ceremony was over, Harry informed the former headmaster that he was very welcome to take his meals either in the large dining room on the first floor of the new building or in the Great Hall, where a small table had been placed next to the head table.

"Both buildings are linked through a connection door from one entrance hall to the other," he added to his explanation, before he finally excused himself to return to his office for some last minute preparations.

メリークリスマス

It was only when Harry was sitting at the head table looking at the first years, who were standing there waiting to be called to the Sorting Hat, that he noticed that he seemed to have caught a cold. He just could not stop sneezing. However, he should realise soon that not only his colleagues but also the students seemed to have the same problem.

 _'A prank,'_ he thought, inwardly groaning. After years of experience with his own children after several Hogwarts years together with their godfathers, he was able to recognise a prank quickly. However, what to do? _'I wonder if that was Lily and James,'_ he mused, torn between anger and amusement.

He was brought back to reality when Minerva called "Lily Flamel."

His daughter quickly made her way to the Hat. "Hi Sopho," she said, grinning, as she sat on the stool, so that Minerva could place the Hat on her head.

It was almost a minute later that Sopho shouted into the Hall, "The founders' quarters, as far from everyone else as possible."

Lily grinned, as she handed the Hat back to the Gryffindor head, and asked, "Granny Minerva, where should I sit?"

"Just sit at any of the house tables," Minerva replied, crisply, before she called out, "James Flamel."

Harry inwardly rolled his eyes, when the Hat shouted, as soon as he had barely touched James' head, "Founders' quarters, where your grandparents can keep an eye on you."

"Just sit where you wish," Minerva instructed the boy, before she continued with her list.

 _'Oh well, Daphne will be happy to not have to wait until the Christmas holidays to have them at home,'_ Harry mused, recalling how devastated his wife had been at the thought of barely being able to see her children before Christmas. _'On Christmas day, I'll make them drink the Elixir,_ ' he resolved, happily.

"Headmaster?" Minerva's voice brought him back to reality, and Harry quickly rose from his chair to greet the students.

 **The End**

 **Merry Christmas!**

 _Thank you very much for your kind support throughout this story!_


End file.
